Inferno and Dantrlan's Bizarre Adventure
by Dantrlan
Summary: Solo era una simple reunion entre dos destacados escritores de FanFics, pero por azares de la vida, el alcohol, la Coca y una extrema Party Hard, estos dos hermanos se veran envuelto es una aventura, llena de traumas, explosiones, mindfucks, cosas bizarras y problemas de mujeres, MUCHOS, problemas de mujeres (Crossover Masivo) M
1. El comienzo del desmadre

**Bien... -suspira ligeramente con cansancio- si si... antes que nada y antes de que decidan matarme -levanta las manos en señal de rendimiento- vengo a publicar una nueva historia... a decir verdad es un poco raro el motivo por el cual se creo la historia, muy muy raro...**

 **Pss psss -Derrepente se escucho un extraño ruido- Oooi... Dantrlan, me vas a presentar o que? :'v**

 **Ah... AH ES VERDAD, me habia olvidado completamente jejeje... ejem**

 **Bien como les hiba diciendo les traigo una nueva historia con un amigo mio, lo han de conocer como ¡INFERNO999! -Una luz señala al escenario mientras Inferno aparece en una explocion epica**

 **¡HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡PÚBLICO QUERIDO Y CONOCEDOR! ¡IFERNO999 AQUÍ CON UNA NUEVA ACTUALIZACION JUNTO CON MI BUEN AMIGO Y BROTHER DANTRLAN, ¡TAMBIEN QUERIA DECIRLES QUE HOY ES UN DIA ESPECIA YA QUE CUMPLO AÑOS Y…!**

 **Si si si -.-U -Dantrlan suspira y lo interrumpe - Empecemos con la historia te parece?**

 **... Esta bien ¬3¬ -Inferno suspira aburrido y prosigue a señalar el escenario-**

 **ESTA BIEN BASTA DE TANTA CHARLA, ¡QUE VENGA EL TITULOOOOOO!**

 **Inferno and Dantrlan's Bizarre Adventure**

 **(Las Extrañas Aventuras de Inferno y Dantrlan)**

 **(... Y que extrañas)**

 **Capitulo 1:** ¡LA PARTY HARD!

 **Ubicación:** Casa de Dantrlan

Dos reconocidos escritores estaban sentados juntos en el tatami hablando de sus geniales obras maestras como dios manda, sin preocuparse…es como hay que vivir~ ¡A vivir asi, no hay que sufrir! *Ejem* ahora mismo, ambos otakus, frikis, subnormales entablaban una conversación inteligente digna de los dioses del Olimpo

 **Inferno:** "Y por cierto sobre tu review, los jinetes no pueden iniciar una guerra ya que técnicamente es su trabajo impedir que ese tipo de cosas pasen y que es su deber mantener el "Balance" que es la fuerza que mantiene a todos los reinos o facciones (como quieras llamarle) en paz ya que la guerra solo se desatara únicamente cuando los 7 sellos hayan sido rotos y la humanidad está lista para pelear ya que también jugara su papel en la guerra, ese es el pacto y como escritor y mega fan del juego yo sigo ese pacto con mi vida le duela a quien le duela" -le sale vapor por la nariz mientras tiene el seño fruncido-

"A propósito los jinete no son del todo monstruos, tanto en el juego como en el comic se explica aun si en el juego guerra comente masacres y mutilación en masa al igual que muerte en el segundo, esos son enemigos chocarreros que se lo merecen pero ellos son 100% incapaces de matar a un ser inocente, asi como el Ghost Rider que solo castiga a los culpable y ayuda a los inocentes"

-ya más calmado saca una jarrar y la llena con sake de binks y se la traga de una- "¡Mierda! necesitaba eso… ¡Burg! -eructa- Lo siento"  
"Cambiando de tema que tal le van a tus fics" -dice mientras se sirve otra copa de sake-

 **Dantrlan:** -toma su propia copa lentamente mientras suspira- "Ah... realmente está bien, estoy escribiendo Una Vida Diferente, tengo cosas que decir respecto a la historia y quitarles las estrellas a algunos obsesionados con cierta pelirroja pechugona -toma mas y suspira de nuevo- "Además de avanzar la historia, pues me quede en un punto importante de ella..." -toma lo último de la copa y se sirve otro- "Después de todo...Quiero decir... habrá harem! y claro que lemons por su puesto" -sonríe- "Aunque no el tradicional ya sabes -vuelve a suspirar- "Espero que no me linchen por no incluir a Rias, ¡OH BUENO, NO IMPORTA! KAMPAI!" -alza la copa-

 **Inferno:** "ME IMPORTA UN HUEVO QUE NO INCLUYAS A RIAS!" -levanta una jarra de 3 litros llena al borde de sake- "YA ES TIEMPO DE ALGO NUEVO! ¡CARAJO!" -se empieza a atragantar la jarra como si no hubiera un maldito mañana- "¡KAMPAII! ¡PARTY HARD! !VAYAMONOS DE PUTAS!" -Dantrlan ve a su amigo con una cara poker mientras tiene una gota de sudor en la nuca-

 **Dantrlan:** "De hecho…" -todavía tiene la gota en la nuca- "Y por cierto... de donde sacamos mas sake?, solo tome un vaso! T-T" -suspira- "Aunque..." -comienza a sonar la canción de Party Hard por todo el lugar- "¡PARTY HARD!"

-Mientras la esposa del vecino- "Querido… ¿Qué pasa con los vecinos? - pregunta pero no responden- ¿Querido? -sigue sin responder-

-Mientras tanto el vecino- "¡I'm sexy I'm know it, yeah!"

 **Dantrlan:** "Por cierto amigo, como suena mejor, katana o daito?"

-sigue bebiendo hasta que escucha la sirena y escupe su bebida al estilo de One Piece-

 **Inferno: "** ¡Mierda llego la lay rapido esconde la hierba! -Dantrlan lo ve con cara de W-T-F-

 **Dantrlan:** "Pero si yo no tengo hierva", -se lo queda mirando y se rio nerviosamente-

 **Inferno:** "Jejeje veras, unos amigos y yo vinimos hace un tiempo y necesitamos un escondite...y bueno una cosa llevo a la otra y...escondimos cuarenta y cinco toneladas de coca en tu sótano" –la última parte la susurra pero igual lo escucha-

 **Dantrlan: "** ¡PEQUEÑO DEMONIO! -lo empieza a estrangular -mientras con los policías que están viendo el desmadre dentro con una gota de sudor-

"¿Que mierda pasa en esta casa?" -luego su compañero le respondo- "Bueno teniendo en cuanta que ahí viven un par de lunáticos era de esperarse"

-mientras el vecino había robado un paquete de coca mientras seguía bailando sin ropa y se para frente a los policías-

WIGGLE WIGGLE WIGGLE ¡YEAH!

WIGGLE WIGGLE WIGGLE ¡YEAH!

-de repente uno de los policías saca una lata de cerveza y los otros lo miran con gotas-  
"Que?... están gratis! -se carcajea y ve de nuevo y no encuentra a nadie-

Mientras tanto los otros policías

WIGGLE WIGGLE WIGGLE ¡YEAH!

WIGGLE WIGGLE WIGGLE ¡YEAH!

-Mientras Dantrlan– "¡Porque no me dijiste antes idiota! ¡Hay lugares donde esconder eso, me hubieras avisado!" -todos lo quedan viendo- "... ehh... juego de azar y mujerzuelas para todos!"

¡YEAH! -Grito unánime-

"Y por cierto responde lo del daito!"

-empieza a respirar lentamente despues del estrangulamiento- "¡Mierda hombre! Eso dolio y ya te dije que lo siento, era cuestión de Money, Ejem! En cuanto a la pregunta suena mejor Katana ya que es lo común y porque es badass" -dice mientras agarra otra cerveza y se le empieza a tomar mientras ve a unas bailarina en el tubo- ¡Mierda! ¡Eso nena! ¡Sigue moviéndolo!

-Dantrlan se lo queda mirando pero luego una de las bailarinas se baja se sienta sobre él y le acaricia la mejilla seductoramente- "¿Te gustaría pasar un buen rato cariño~?" -el se pone ligeramente nervioso-

"¡Joder sigue moviéndolo! -Inferno ni siquiera se molesta en ver la situación de su compa

"Oye iré a ver si le puedo sacar un poco de plata a ese poli en el poker...divierte -se va sin escuchar a su amigo- "¡No me dejes asi maldito, me van a dejar peor que una momia!" -la bailarina se lo lleva arrastrando al cuarto de FUNNY TIME

"Sore ga ike, tanoshimi kudasai" – Inferno le saluda mientras se sienta en la mesa con los demás- "Bien perras, prepárense porque hare llorar a sus billeteras"

Mientras tanto en el cuarto con Dantrlan curiosamente se escuchaba como si se estuviera ganando "vidas" al estilo Mario Bros

"¡Me las pagaras lo juro!" -Exclamo cuando de repente se sintió en el paraíso-

"Oh... te perdonare... por ahora" -solo se escuchaban sonidos de ganar vida durante el tiempo que transcurrió...

Y asi paso el dia y Dantrlan e Inferno se despertaron, pero vieron algo extraño... veían ¿la Tierra?...  
Mierda…

\- **Recuerdos** -  
Dantrlan sostenía un embudo en Inferno mientras todos gritaban

FONDO! FONDO! FONDO!

FONDO! FONDO! FONDO!

FONDO! FONDO! FONDO!

 **Un rato despues**

-levanta lentamente mientras se soba la cabeza- "Mierda, puta resaca" –Inferno ve que están en medio de la nada- "¿Eh donde carajos estamos? -de pronto siente algo raro en su pantalón, revisa su bolsillo y encontró un fajón de billetes- "¡Ohohohohooho~, le dije que haría llorar sus billeteras!"

Mientras en la casa del poli su esposa lo empezó a madrear por haber perdido cien mil en las apuestas- "¡Hoy duermes a fuera, desgraciado!"

 **\- Mientras tanto con los 2 frikis –**

"¿Ahora qué chinga hacemos? -Inferno le pregunta a su amigo quien solo se encoge de hombros- "Ni puta idea y por cierto porque me duele tanto el bulto me siento como si una súcubo embestida en celo me hubiera cabalgado toda la noche"- 'Creo que no esta tan lejos de la verdad con eso' -pensó Inferno con un gota de sudor-

*biiiiip* -suena un teléfono y es el de Dantrlan, el contesta para ver que era una foto de la bailarina de anoche diciendo

-"Felicidades, eres padre"- con un monton de corazoncitos, Inferno se empezó a reír sin parar como un desquiciado

"¡COOOOOOÑOOOOOOOOO! -Dantrlan grita al más puro estilo de Dross

"¡Mierda otra más!" -Exclama Dantrlan al ver a la bailarina y suspira- "¡Rayos estoy cansado de tantas demandas por paternidad!" -grita enojado mientras Inferno solo tenía un pensamiento- '¿Cuántos hijos tienes ya?... ¿y demandas?'

Dantrlan solo suspira y se levanta lentamente para ver donde estaban...

"¿Y donde crees que estamos Inferno?" -pregunta Dantrlan mientras Inferno piensa con una cara seria- "Creo... que nos secuestraron los aliens" -Dantrlan solo tiene una gota- "Si claro" -dice con sarcasmo- "Y yo soy padre buajajajaja" -ríe estrepitosamente mientras recuerda la noche pasada y el mensaje- "... mierda"

"¿Oye que es eso?" -le pregunta a Inferno mientras señala a un botón rojo que dice "NO TOCAR"

-se le agrandan los ojos como a un gato con orejas y todo- "No lo sé pero se ve tan lindo~" -se empieza a acercar para tocarlo pero Dantrlan le da un cocacho en la cabeza- "¡Nyaaaaa! ¡Eso duelo joder!" -el tiene una vena en la frente- "Que no ves que dice "NO TOCAR" -inferno solo se ríe mientras tiene la sonrisa de un gato-

"¡Pero se ve taaaaan misterioso, quiero ver que hace!" -Una vez más trata de acercarse a presionarlo pero igual Dantrlan le da un golpe en la cabeza- "Deja eso no sabemos qué mierda hará y no tengo ganas de que más cosas raras nos pasen" -dice enojado y luego se pone a pensar sobre qué hacer en eso a Inferno le brilla un foco que apareció encima de su cabeza de la nada- "¡Jejeje!... ¡Mira Dantrlan todas las Bailarinas que dejaste viene asi aquí con sus bebes para que tomes la responsabilidad! -enseguida él se da vuelta con la cara pálida viendo a todos lado pero no encuentra nada hasta que le llegó un pensamiento a la cabeza- "¡MIERDA!" -cuando se volteo vio a inferno presionar el botón luego lo empieza a estrangular de nuevo-

"¡SERAS CABRON TE DIJE QUE NO JODER!" -luego una luz celestial cubre la cara de Inferno mientras este dice de forma heroica, mientras caen lagrimas masculinas de los JoJos- **No me arrepiento de nada** -Dantrlan seguía ahorcándolo mientras una puerta se abre debajo de ellos y caen en ella despues de eso solo se escucharon las maldiciones de Dantrlan y las frikadas de Inferno-

 **Despues de eso…**

"¡ESTAMOS VIVOS!" –Inferno grita airoso levantando las manos al aire- "¡VIVOS CARAJO!"

"IDIOTA" – Dantrlan lo golpea en la cabeza- "¡Ahora no sabemos dónde estamos!..."

Mientras tanto Dantrlan e Inferno comienzan a ver su alrededor y vieron... ¿tierra?- "¿Qué carajos? ¿Dónde estamos ahora?" -Pregunta Dantrlan en voz alta, Inferno solo tiene una risa divertida y es fulminado con la mirada-

La isla es algo extraña, es ¿rosada?... ¿corazones por todos lados?... hasta que Inferno y Dantrlan palidecen al recordar algo...

"Oye Inferno... esto se me hace parecido, ¿tú crees?" -Inferno solo asiente y responde

"No se tu Dantrlan, pero esto me parece el infierno en el que Sanji cayo..." -Dantrlan palidece mas-

"¡NO JODAS!" -De repente se escuchan muchas voces y Dantrlan e Inferno salen corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo-

"¡HAY COÑO DE LA MADRE! -solo un grito a dúo se escucho en la isla-

"RUN BITCH! RUUUUUNNN!" -inferno grita a los cuatro vientos mientras detrás de ellos los empezó a perseguir una horda de New Okamas...mujeres hombres

"¡TE DIJE QUE LO PRSIONARAS MALDITO CABRON AHORA MIRA COMO TERMINAMOS!" -ellos solo seguían corriendo mientras la alcalde del lugar los perseguía con unos vestidos y maquillaje

"¡No sean timidos! ¡Candy-boy ~! ¡Honey-chan!" -Inferno pudo ver que enfrente de él había otra barrera de okamas dispuestos a emputarlos- "¡MIERDA! ¡NOS RODEARON!" -Inferno y Dantrlan estaban pálidos como un cadáver al ver que esos malditos se seguían acercando

"¡Que mierda hacemos! ¡Soy demasiado hombre para ser puto!" -Inferno trata de pensar- "¡Mierda como podríamos salir de aquí!"

"¡La única manera en que Sanji salió de esta fue con el Sky Walk y eso solo fue por pura suerte joder!" - luego una idea viene a Inferno con un foco que apareció en su cabeza- "¡Ya se!" -el agarra a Dantrlan de la cintura para fastidio suyo y luego fue corriendo directo a las okamas- "¡TE VOLVISTE LOCO!" –

-Inferno solo seguía sonriendo como un desquiciado- "¡NO ESOTY LOCO...!" -se empezaron a aproximar cada vez mas- "¡ESTOY DEMENTE!" -justo cuando estaban a escasos centímetros- ¡SKY...WALK! -Todos estaban en shock al ver como ellos se elevaran en el cielo-

¡CANDY-CHAAAN~! -Las okamas vieron como sus juguetes se fueron volando

"¡DESDE CUANDO PUEDES HACER ESO, MALDITO!" -Inferno lo vio con irritación- "¡Como mínimo un gracias eh, salve nuestros traseros...literalmente!" -los 2 se fueron al otro lado de la isla a salvo...por ahora-

"¡AHHH!" -Dantrlan grito mientras Inferno lo caminaba sin rumbo por el cielo, hasta que vieron una isla a lo lejos – "Rapido vamos hacia haya" -Dantrlan señala la isla pero Inferno tenía un mal presentimiento... por primera vez- "No se Dantrlan hay algo que no me gusta en esa isla" - Dantrlan lo mira con una cara de poker y una gota- "Y tu desde cuando piensas en esas cosas?" -Inferno solo lo mira con irritación- "¡Oye! ¡Yo también puedo preocuparme!... o al menos a veces" -susurra y Dantrlan solo suspira-

Inferno seguía con el Sky Walk hasta que de repente... ¡le dio un calambre en las piernas!

¡ME LA PAGARASSS! -Inferno solo se reia locamente mientras caía a una especie de palacio-

 **BOOOMMMM!**

-Fue el golpe al caer, curiosamente solo tenían raspones aun si cayeron desde cientos de metros en el aire

"Itetetetetete~" Dantrlan e Inferno se quejaron cuando de repente Dantrlan sintió algo... ¿suave y blandito? entonces el alzo la vista y se encontró a una pelinegra de ojos azules muy hermosa furiosamente sonrojada...- "¡AY COÑO!"

"¡KYAAAAAA!" -Un lindo grito se escucho en todo el lugar mientras inferno se carcajeaba de lo lindo de la mala suerte de Dantrlan-

"HAHAHAHAHA! ¡Todo te pasa a ti, Hahahaha!" -Inferno se quedo viendo como Dantrlan era perseguido por la pelinegra con una moto sierra que saco de quien sabe donde mientras este seguía corriendo y luego le empezó a gritar con una vena en la cabeza-

"¡DEJA DE REIRTE Y AYUDAME MAMAVERGA!" -Inferno dejo de reírse y frunció el seño con irritación-

"Está bien! ¡Pero tampoco es como si quisiera ayudarte ni nada, baka!" -Dantrlan de nuevo tiene una vena en la cabeza mientras esquiva otro cierrazo de la loca-

"¡DEJA DE HACER ESA MIERDA TSUNDERE Y AYUDA COÑO!" -Inferno de nuevo suspira de irritación-

"¡Solo era una broma, por Kami...ya voy, ya voy" -Inferno se queda pensando en cómo ayudarlo mientras el seguía esquivando como si su vida dependiera de ello-

"MI VIDA DEPENDE DE ELLO! ¡NARRADOR HIJO PUTA!" -Dantrlan logra subirse a una columna de mármol pero esta es cortada por la loca hasta que a Inferno se le ocurrió una idea-

"¡YA SÉ!" -el se prepara mientras retrocedía un poco luego flexiono su brazo mientras le ponía presión a los músculos como si estuviera cargando un ataque en un videojuego-

"¡AHOR QUE MIERDA VAS A AHACER!"- grito Dantrlan mientras la loca lo acorralo en una esquina con una cara que decía RAPE TIME en ella-

"TRAGATE ESTO PERRA" –grita Inferno y llama la atención de la loca y luego el golpe a ala nada pero cuando lo hace todo el cielo se agrieto como si hubiera roto un cristal-

"¡NO ME JODAAAAAASSS!" -Dantrlan grito watafuckeado al ver como el terremoto mando a volar a la loca pelinegra junto con gran parte de la habitación-

¡Shishishishi! ¡Funciono! -dijo Inferno mientras hacia el signo de la paz peor Dantrlan tenía unas cuantas venas y unas gotas de sudor en la nuca-

"Mierda...una vez más como es que puedes hacer eso" -Inferno tenía una sonrisa de gato-

"Sencillo somos personas reales en una anime que conoces y hemos visto asi que se me ocurrió que somos capaces de usar cualquier habilidad de este anime que conozcamos" -Dantrlan tenía una cara de poker y luego una gran vena en la cabeza-

"¡Entonces...!" -Inferno retrocedió temeroso al ver el aura asesina que tenia-

"¡Guiiiii!...Etto...Dantrlan-san..." -El solo preparo su puño que esta sacando vapor-

"... ¡PORQUE NO LO DIJISTE ANTES...MALDITO IDIOTA!" -despues de eso solo se escucho el grito de una alma en pena que corría por su vida y la que se podrías describir como el aullido de un demonio

 **Mientras fuera del castillo**

Se podía aprecias la vista de una mujer de apariencia seductora con finas caderas y un redondeo trasera que llevaba atuendo bastante interesante de dominatrix

"Asi que estos son mis objetivos...Dantrlan-kun e Inferno-san...fufufu esto será divertido" -la mujer saco unas raras alas de paloma de color negro y levanto vuelo hacia el castillo que estaba sumido en desmadre

 **Despues de la paliza de Inferno**

"¡Inferno... eres un idiota!" -grito con una vena- "¿Bien ahora que hacemos?, pregunto más relajado cuando de repente vio que una mancha negra cayó del cielo en frente de el – "¡Wuaaahh! ¿Qué es eso?" -pregunto Dantrlan confundido Inferno solo veía con ojo crítico hasta que una sonrisa gatuna salió de su boca... oh! se iba a divertir con lo que le pasara a Dantrlan

La mancha negra callo y se estrello enfrente de Dantrlan el solo cayo de culo por el impacto mientras Inferno estaba aguantándose las ganas de reírse-

"Itetetete~, ¿are?" -Dantrlan miro confundido pero palideció rápidamente al ver a la misma pelinegra loca de hace un frente a él con una gran sonrisa, Dantrlan solo retrocedió asustado mientras la pelinegra se acercaba lentamente, hasta que Dantrlan choco contra algo... una pared!-

"Mierda" -Dantrlan palideció y solo le mando una vista de muerte a Inferno que se desmadraba de la risa entonces para su asombro y horror la pelinegra se le lanzo encima-

"Etto... ¿porque te lanzaste encima?" -ella le dio una sonrisa seductora-

"Pues porque quería abrazarte... anata~" -ella chillo como una colegiala enamorada mientras Dantrlan se levantaba lentamente del suelo pero algo lo detuvo... y ese algo era una cadena

 **Con Inferno**

"JAJAJAJJAJAJAJA" -Inferno se revolcaba en el suelo de la risa por la mala suerte con las mujeres... de hecho buena y mala suerte de Dantrlan mientras una idea diabólica le cruzo por la mente y de la nada apareció con un ramo de rosas, una carta y una caja de chocolates y se acerco lentamente a los dos y sin que Dantrlan lo sepa los coloco en sus manos, el se retiro lentamente con un solo pensamiento-

"Fufufu me divertiré bastante BUAJAJAJAJA"

 **Con Dantrlan**

¿Anata? -Pregunto confundido Dantrlan mientras la pelinegra solo sonrió mas y Dantrlan comenzaba a maldecir su suerte!, entonces el levanto la mano para negar pero se encontró con una rosa en sus mano!-

"¡Kya~ que lindo eres Anata!" -ella se lanzo a los brazos de Dantrlan totalmente roja mientras Dantrlan se preguntaba que mierda había pasado, entonces vio la risa oscura y seductora de la pelinegra...-

"¡Oh Anata (esposo) vamos a divertirnos!" -ella se lo llevo arrastrando mientras Dantrlan solo lloraba internamente- "Por cierto amigo-san" -se dirigió a Inferno- "¡Te invito a mi boda! -ella exclamo emocionada mientras Dantrlan...

"¡AYUDAME MALDITA SEA!" -grito Dantrlan-

"Claro ahí estare" -dijo Inferno casualmente sin prestarle atención en absoluto y se fue caminando- "Me pregunto qué me debería de poner para la boda, un smoking o un terno...no mejor ropa de cuero... ¡Si eso suena badass!" -mientras el seguía pensando otra mancha negra hizo un enorme agujero en el techo al lado del otros agujero, Inferno tenía una gota de sudor por ello- 'Porque hacer otro cuando ya han hecho uno, meh no importa' –pensó este-

-La mancha negra se trataba de una sexy mujer con el cabello largo negro y unos ojos morados pero lo que llevaba era bastante interesante, era un traje de domínate con picos, Inferno tenía una gota de sudor-

"Lo siento señorita, el prostíbulo queda del otro lado" -señalo a la parte de atrás pero eso solo hizo que ella se sonrojara y se enojara-

"¡Yo no soy una puta!" -Inferno decidió no hacerle caso y se fue caminando sin siquiera prestarle atención-  
"¡Oye! ¿A dónde vas?" -Inferno se dio la vuelta irritada-

"Voy por una cerveza, mis niveles de alcohol están bajos" -cuando este trato de ir a la taberna que apareció de la nada y que decía 'Mou' una lanza de luz lo atraviesa dejando un chorro de sangre, pero solo suspira molesto- "Oye...creo que ya se quien eres" -dice mientras la herida se empieza a cerrar con unos cuantos zarcillos rojos y negros-

"¡Soy la Datenshi Raynare! ¡Y he venido a eliminarte a ti y a tu amigo mujeriego!" -Inferno suelta una carcajada por ello-

"¡Hehehehe siiiii es todo un cabron! Pero en fin no puedo dejarte hacer eso" -Ella sonríe de forma oscura –

"Me conmueve tu preocupación por tu amigo pero tendrán que morir" -Inferno levanta una ceja por ello mientras se empezó a hurgar la nariz-

"¿Cual preocupación? No puedo dejar que lo mates porque va a tener una boda y una boda significa comida gratis y comida gratis significa Inferno es feliz…para mí" -Ella le salen un par de gotas de sudor por escuchar su estupidez-

Luego aparece Dantrlan con la ropa hecha una mierda y con marcas de lápiz labial por todo su cuerpo

"¡Mierda! Eso fue rudo...en fin de que me perdí -Luego ve a la datenshi que tiene una lanza de luz "No me jodas..." Ella solo frunce el seño a los 2

"Parece que aquí vamos de nuevo" dice Inferno y luego agarra a Dantrlan de la cintura sin que este pueda reaccionar y se va volando de nuevo con el Sky Walk para luego ser perseguidos por la Datenshi

-Inferno solo suspira- "Mierda...porque siempre nosotros" -Dantrlan también suspira- "Porque si amigo…porque si"

Mientras seguían volando la datenshi los perseguía a gran velocidad

"¡Joder te digo que no quiero nada contigo!" -grito Dantrlan con fuerza haciendo que la datenshi se sonrojara –

"Humpf no es como si te quisiera ¡BAKA!" -ella grito sonrojada mientras Dantrlan solo palideció e Inferno se carcajeo mientras usaba el Sky Walk

"Amigo... tienes el toque maestro Najajajaja -Inferno solo se reia mientras Dantrlan le da un cocacho en la cabeza- "¡Auch!, porque fue eso" -pregunto enojado Inferno que solo le hizo ganar una marca a Dantrlan y un aura oscura se materializaba –"Mejor me callo..." -Dantrlan solo suspira

FUSSSHHHH

De repente una mancha gigante se estrelló contra Dantrlan, Raynare e Inferno, cayeron estrepitosamente al suelo, Inferno claro se detuvo y camino lentamente al suelo... bueno Dantrlan y Raynare es otra cosa...

"Itetetete~se" quejaba Dantrlan, pero el sintió un peso encima y ¿algo suave en sus labios?, abrió los ojos y se encontró con unos hermosos ojos violetas y una hermosa pelinegra sonrojada... en ese momento aparece Inferno con un teléfono? y un solo click' se escucho-

"¡Hehehe hermano sí que trabajas rapido!- se reia de la posición de su amigo y presiono enviar en su teléfono y a Dantrlan le corrió un desagradable escalofrió-

Raynare seguía en shock, aquí ella había venido a matar a algunos idiotas para subir de rango para Azazel-sama y se topa con un loco con problemas de alcohol y luego aparecer el mujeriego despues de un gran momento, solo para que intente huir!, pero no algo se estrella con ella y lo que despues sabe... es! es!, que le robo un beso!-

"¡T…T-T-T-TÚ!"- ella se aparto de Dantrlan furiosamente sonrojada y con vapor saliéndole de las orejas y Dantrlan solo suspiro-

"¡¿Porque siempre tengo este tipo de suerte?! ¡Nunca pedí problemas con las mujeres!" -lloraba cómicamente Dantrlan mientras Raynare solo miraba a otro lado como una chica enferma de amor

 **ROAAARRRR**

Un rugido deformado se escucho en el lugar y una sombra iba a envestir a Raynare y Dantrlan se interpuso y fue empalado por unas garras y ella solo pregunto shockeada –

"¿P-Porque...?" -Dantrlan solo le dio una sonrisa tranquila y respondió

"No podía dejarte morir... si está en mis manos te protegería aunque me cueste la vida" Dantrlan respondió con su sonrisa y los ojos cerrados hasta que tuvo un mal presentimiento... mierda... lo hizo otra vez!, mas problemas de mujeres!, luego sintió un par de labios y abrió los ojos y se encontró con Raynare besándolo, Inferno solo silbo de nuevo tomando mas fotos

"Gracias" susurro Raynare con una sonrisa y Dantrlan asintió cansado

BAM!

Un golpe estruendoso se escucho en el lugar y el monstruo salió volando, se podía ver a Inferno con el puño levantado y una sonrisa

"Bien, bien par de tortolitos, es hora de la diversión" dio una sonrisa retorcida mientras Dantrlan y Raynare solo tenían unas gotas en la nuca, Dantrlan se levanto y se alisto para la batalla

CRASH

Se podía ver como Inferno mando a volar a un Rey Marino con un terremoto sorprendiendo a la Datenshi y Dantrlan solo sostenía un pedazo de papel que ponía 9.5 para molestia de su amigo-

"¿9.5? ¿En serio? ¡¿Que no viste como lo mande a volar?!" -El solo se encogió de hombros

"Meh, he visto mejores" –respondió, Raynare seguía en shock al ver como el golpe que dio destrozo el aire por completo y ¿Terremoto? y para colmo ¿Que fueron esos zarcillos que reconstruyeron su cuerpo cuando lo atravesó y incluso Dantrlan había sacado unas garras de la nada? ¡¿COMO MINIMO SON HUMANOS?! ¡¿QUE SON?!...debía saberlo-

"E-E-Este, tengo una pregunta" dijo nerviosas llamando la atención del alcohólico y del mujeriego- "¿Que son ustedes?"-ellos se vieron entre su por un momento

"Ni puta idea" ella tenía una gota de sudor por ello pero en eso Inferno se acerca y saco una pizarra de la nada mientras se ponía un traje de profesor-

"Veras esto va asi, hace muuuucho tiempo en una galaxia muy lejana" -una piedra la golpeo la cabeza mientras hablaba-

"Deja la mierda y explica" -Inferno suspira de enojo- "¡Bien! ¡Bien! maldición ya no respetan los clásicos"- luego en su mano derecha se convierte en una hoja metálica con una cuchilla pequeña en la parte trasera y en la parte media de la hoja parecía tener dientes de sierra luego en su otra mano se formo una especie de esfera blanca tranparente-

"Nosotros somos [PROTOTYPES] seres de gran poder y monstruos que están por encima de la cadena alimenticia, seres destinados a gobernar a las demás criaturas y consumirla a las que se nos opongan somos capaces de ir mas allá de las limitaciones humanas, prescindimos de dormir o comer aunque a mi gusta el alcohol de todos modos nuestra resistencia es ilimitada, no nos cansamos pero yo tengo algo mas, soy usuario de la Gura Gura No Mi, una fruta que da al que la posea el poder de destruir el mundo con un solo golpe, de un solo terremoto, controlo los sismos y causo Tsunamis con un solo golpe"

Ella estaba impactada por la revelación pero eso significa que Dantrlan también los es pero ¿Resistencia ilimitada? eso significa que nunca se cansa lo que significa que él puede estar en "eso"...el tiempo que quiera...ella dejo salir un lindo "Kya~" al imaginar la escena sin fin pero hacer eso solo hizo que Dantrlan se apartara de ella lo mas que pudo mientras Inferno se aparto un momento-

"Watashi wa misetearu da, ore no...CHIKARA!" -el dio un poderoso golpe hacia una montaña y partió por completo el aire creando una onda de choque destruyo todo a su paso hacia la montaña destrozándola por completo haciendo tanto a Dantrlan como Raynare casi palidecer el se dirigió hacia ellos con una loca sonrisa-

"Lo mejor de todo es que como prototipos nuestras fuerza aumente a niveles descomunales por lo tanto los terremotos que hago son de proporciones BIBLICAS! ¡HAHAHAHHAA~!"-ella se puso detrás de Dantrlan como su fuera un escudo humano para irritación suya-

"T-Tu amigo...da miedo...Kowaidesu" -el tenia una gota de sudor al ver la locura mal contenida de su amigo-

"Y eso no es ni la mitad de lo que él puede hacer" -y pensar que ella venia a matarlos-

 **ROOOOOAAAAARRR**

Todos escucharon el gruñido al ver como un monton de animales gigantes venían hacia ellos, Inferno solo sonreía como un desquiciado mientras sacaba los Mesclemos y los imbuyo con su poder junto con algo de Haki

"¡BAÑO DE SANGRE PERRAS!" -el empezó a correr hacia ellos y luego dio una patada a la nada- "¡RANKYAKU! ¡AMADERACHI!"- el haz de luz corto todo lo que estaba a su paso luego se dirigió hacia sus compañeros-

"¡Vengan, todavía hay más! ¡Tanoshimi o motte mimashou!"

"Geeezzz tienes que tranquilizarte un poco" - Dantrlan suspiro y agarro a Raynare de su cintura ganándose un "eep" de una roja Raynare-

"Ese tonto, hace lo que quiere" -suspiro cansado y luego pensó en todas las veces que había pasado y le salió una gota en la nuca, además de ver la destrucción que causaba al destruir a los monstruos- "Bueno, tendré que ir a poner un alto a esto" - suspiro de nuevo al sentir que algo lo jalaba de su camisa, el regreso y vio a una Raynare roja que respiraba entrecortadamente mientras lo veía con ojos vidriosos – "Mierda... ¡Oye Inferno te iré a ayudar! - con eso desapareció en un estallo de sonido dejando a una Raynare muy excitada...

"Maldito seas virus y tu estado continuo de celo" - rugió con ira Dantrlan al llegar al lugar de destrozos

"Bien" -suspiro– "Es hora de detener la destrucción" -vio como Inferno destruía todo y se acercaba a un volcán– "Mierda" cerro los ojos y suspiro

"Kurai Hitsugi -Dantrlan susurro y para el horror de Raynare y una ceja levantada de Inferno unos látigos de oscuridad se aferraban a los monstruos y los atraía a una inmensa oscuridad mientras sus gritos de horror se escuchaban en todo el lugar desapareciendo de la existencia, Inferno se acerco a Dantrlan con curiosidad –

"¿Eso es lo que creo que era? - Inferno pregunto con estrellas en los ojos ganándose una gota en la nuca en Dantrlan –

"Si... es la Yami Yami No Mi..." - Inferno frunció el ceño – "Espera... ¿no me vas a robar mi fruta verdad?" - pregunto entrecerrando los ojos y Dantrlan tuvo una marca en la frente – "¿Idiota porque querría hacer eso?" - Pregunto enojado Dantrlan- "Porque es cool pues" -respondió alegremente Inferno

Dantrlan solo gruño con fastidio mientras preparaba otra técnica...

"Watashi no teki jigoku no sangeki o hakai suru" - un sol negro y enorme de oscuridad comenzó a formarse encima de Dantrlan – "Kurayami de Maigoninaru!" - Lanzo el Sol hacia los monstruos y cuando el sol desapareció no quedo nada, solo desaparecieron y lo peor de todo, ¡el lugar estaba intacto! –

"Buuu" se quejo Inferno al ver como la diversión acabo, Dantrlan solo tenía una marca en la cabeza y lo golpeo –

"¿Auch porque fue eso?" - Pregunto Inferno sobándose el chichón –

"¡Por descuidado idiota!, ¡Que crees que hubiéramos hecho si te cargabas el mundo!" - le dio otro cocacho –

"¡¿Y eso porque fue?!" -solo suspiro-

"Siento que hiciste algo" dijo entrecerrando los ojos con molestia, Inferno solo sudaba a balas, pero hiba a morir de la risa despues

"Bien" -suspiro, de repente fue arremetido por dos manchas negras – "¡¿Y ahora qué?!" - grito con frustración Dantrlan, Inferno solo se reia de nuevo olvidándose de su matanza por algo más divertido, ver a Dantrlan con problemas de mujeres! - entonces él las vio y palideció, una era la datenshi Raynare y otra era la pelinegra loca – "Mierda!"

"¡Quien eres tu perra!" - grito furiosa Raynare –

"¡Soy su mujer!, ¡Remedo de zorra! -respondió la pelinegra loca chocando su cabeza contra Raynare preparando una lanza de luz, pero la otra chica no se inmuto –

"Soy la emperatriz pirata Boa Hancock y el…!" - señalo a Dantrlan el cual sudaba a balas mostrando una sonrisa de superioridad – "Estuvo conmigo ya" -le sonrió a Raynare - y "¿Cómo se que él fue complacido, eh perra? - pregunto Raynare riendo de la expresión molesta de Hancock - ¿Dices que lo puedes hacer mejor? -choco su cabeza con Raynare- "¡Si lo hago!" - Raynare empujo a Hancock – "¡Entonces pruébalo perra!" - Entonces sin que Dantrlan se dé cuenta estaba en medio de un par de grandes pechos muy suaves, el palideció aun más si se pudiera – "Oh... Dantrlan-kun" -susurro Raynare enviándole escalofríos a Dantrlan- "¡Hoy veremos quién te puede complacer mejor!" - exclamaron entre las dos, Dantrlan solo veía suplicante a Inferno el cual estaba jugando poker... ¿con los monstruos?, Inferno solo le negó la cabeza con una falsa mirada de dolor

"¡MALDITA SEA!" Grito otra vez Dantrlan –

 **Mientras tanto con Inferno**

"¡Listo!, ¡El siguiente tomo de Pasiones Dolorosas está listo, gracias hermano por ser el protagonista de la serie! – dijo Inferno mientras miraba el titulo *¡Problema entre Nido de Cuervos y Serpientes!*- "¡Guejejeje con esto ganare mucho dinero!" -mientras sus ojos eran curiosamente jarras de cerveza –

Sin que nadie lo sepa una figura encapuchada desapareció entre las sombras –

"Pronto, pronto estarán sufriendo" – dijo mientras sostenía un holograma en el cual se veía como eran destrozadas las fábricas de licor en el mundo y otra en el cual todas las "novias" de Dantrlan recibían una dirección  
"¡Sufran! -se escucho antes de desaparecer –

"¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHA!" -Inferno solo se podía reir a la desgracia/suertudismo que le tocaba al verlo entre esos 2 pesos pesados y lo que es mejor les saco todo lo que tenían esos monstruos en el poker los cuales lloraban pero simplemente los mando a volar de un terremoto interrumpiendo momentáneamente el dulce momento de Hancock y Raynare pero fue para alivio de Dantrlan-

"G-Gracias...amigo" -Dijo casi sin fuerzas ¿pero no se supone que nunca se canse...?en fin el caso es que ellas fulminaron a Inferno con la mirada pero este solo se inmuto-

"Si creen que eso me asusta están fallando~" -de nuevo la sonrisa demente mientras unos zarcillos grandes salieron de su espalda y ellas decidieron apartar la vista del psicópata y volver con su amado pero cuando vieron el ya se había ido-

"¡Dantrlan-kun/Anata!" -Cuando menos se dieron cuenta el ya estaba corriendo directo hacia Inferno mientras gritaba-

"¡USA EL SKY WALK! ¡USALO! ¡USAAAALOOO AAAHORAAAA"! -el solo se encogió de hombro y Dantrlan salto hacia él y lo agarro de la cintura para empezar de nuevo el viaje no sin antes escuchar las maldiciones y blasfemias de las dos locas aunque Raynare no se quedo atrás ya levanto vuelo

-Dantrlan suspiro aliviado- "Gracias hombre, me salvaste" -el se encogió de hombros con una mirada indiferente-

"En realidad no tenía la intención de salvar solo fue "golpe" de suerte...hehehe...entiendes "golpe" porque cuando mande a volar a esos monstruos, el sismo las distrajo y te fuiste por eso fue un "golpe" de suerte" -Inferno hizo una sonrisa para enfatizar pero Dantrlan no se reia en absoluto, el solo suspira- "¡Tch! ¡Publico difícil!" -pero en eso una lanza de luz pasa casi cerca de la entrepierna de Inferno haciéndolo sobresaltar dejando caer a Dantrlan pero este fue salvado por la datenshi que solo tenían una mirada lujuriosa que lo hizo palidecer-

"¡Al fin solos Dantrlan-kun~!" -Ella estaba sonrojada mientras acariciaba su pecho mientras se excitaba cada vez más con una cara que Dantrlan conocía muy bien...Rape Time

"¡AYUDAAAAAAAA ME QUIEREN VIOLAAAR!" -y como si fuera una señal, una onda de choque hizo que Raynare perdiera el control y soltara a Dantrlan quien volvió a caer hacia el mar...eso es malo considerando que eres un usuario de fruta del diablo y que como prototipo tú la biomasa total de tu cuerpo te hace pesar más de 2 toneladas...W-T-F entonces como es que ella lo podía cargar-

"¡Es el poder del amor!" -Grito ella frustrada al ver que su amado fue salvado por qué compa y estos volvieron al lio en el aire-

"¡Mierda! ¡Gracias de nuevo!" -El solo se ríe entre dientes- "¡Oye! Para eso están los Nakamas! Shishishi!" -Inferno siguió volando mientras veía una isla a lo lejos con una gran ciudad, de alguna manera de nuevo sentía un mal presentimiento- "¡Por fin una isla! ¡Date prisa antes de que te otro calambre en las malditas piernas!" -Inferno gruño y cuando estuvieron al borde de la isla dejo caer a Dantrlan- "¡Ups! ¡Perdón se me resbalaron las manos!" -Dantrlan tenía una vena en la cabeza mientras cerraba el puño con fuerza Inferno solo sonrió mientras se lamia los labios y salió volando mientras él lo perseguía con su super velocidad-

"¡ATRAPAME SI PUEDES! ¡AUNQUE SABES CREO QUE DEBERIA DE ENSEÑAR EL SKY WALK PARA NO TENGA QUE CARGARTE DE POR SI ME CUESTA SOSTENERME YO SOLO!" grito mientras Dantrlan dio un gran salto para agarrarlo pero en su lugar se choca contra un edificio-

"Itetetetettete~" -se soba la cabeza pero cuando levanta la vista se queda completamente palido al ver que aterrizo en un Onzen...en la sección de señoritas- "¡KYYAAAAAA~! ¡UN PERVERTIDO!" -todas gritaron y agarrón baldes cepillos jabones todo lo que tenían en la mano y empezaron a madrearlo, Inferno claro lo estaba grabando todo para subirlo YouTube con el nombre de *Héroe con cojones entra en baño de mujeres como todo un pro* Guejejeje con esto ya me he hecho mi plata~!" -Inferno decide pasar de ver el infortunio de su amigo para ir a dar un paseo por la ciudad

 **Mientras con Raynare**

-Ella seguía buscando por todos lados a su amado aprovechando que la otra perra no podía encontrarlos pero mientras busca se encontró con la persona que menos quería encontrar, ahí bebiendo una jarra de cerveza de cinco litros estaba Inferno sin ninguna preocupación en el mundo y sin SU Dantrlan, ella enojada fue directo a hacia él y le tiro la jarra que estaba bebiendo sin ni siquiera haber llegado a la mitad-

"¡¿Donde esta mi amado?! ¡RESPONDE! -Inferno tenía una sombra que le cubría el rostro al ver como su bebida ya hacía en el piso completamente esparcida sin pensarlo el agarro a la datenshi del cuello mientras los ojos le brillaron rojos y en su mano había sacado los Hammerfist envueltos en un terremoto de 22.5 cargado-

"¡Dame una maldita razón para no enviarte al otro mundo...perra! -El miedo la invadió al ver su expresión, frio y sin emoción-

"...Monstruo" -eso de alguna manera solo hizo que el quitara el agarre sobre ella mientras volvía sus extremidades a la normalidad y se desplomo sobre su silla mientras el camarero que estaba cagado del miedo traía otra cerveza, Inferno solo tomo un trago y miro a la Datenshi la cual tembló un poco-

"...Si soy monstruo, yo no soy como tu amado Dantrlan que es un imán de mujeres...yo solo soy un loco que solo sabe causar miedo y destrucción, es por eso que prefieren beber a seguir lamentándome por algo que solo sueño ser" -el tomo otro gran trago de su cerveza hasta acabársela y Raynare no sabía que decir a eso en absoluto-

"E-Este...yo...lo siento" -dijo cabizbaja- "No lo sabía.." -ella fue interrumpida por Inferno quien solo tenía una sombra cubriendo su rostro-

"No digas nada, si ves a Dantrlan dile que me fui a caminar por ahí quieres" -con el solo se fue usando el Sky Walk fuera del lugar dejando a una Raynare preocupada pero su preocupación se fue cuando vio al camarero llegar con un papel- Aquí está la cuenta de su amigo- la cuenta era de 20000 yenes- 'Se fue sin pagar!' -pensó ella con una lagrimas cómicas al tener que pagar eso de su pensión como datenshi ya que guardaba ese dinero para comprarle algo lindo a Dantrlan

 **Mientras en otro lado…**

"MIEEERRRRDDDAAAAAA!" Dantrlan seguía corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo perseguido por una turba furiosa de mujeres

 **Mientras tanto con Inferno**

"Bien" - se veía a inferno con un terno elegante en una empresa firmando un importante proyecto con alguien que estaba vestido con un traje azul?, y un cinturón de cervezas? – "Bien Duffman con esto seremos millonarios y tendré la cerveza que desee BUAJAJJAJAJA, por cierto que pasara con Dantrlan?" - Entonces el sintió ganas de reírse y Duffman se preguntaba entonces Inferno le conto y los dos se reían de lo lindo

 **Con Dantrlan**

Dantrlan seguía corriendo hasta que sintió un escalofrió, él sabía que era, sus instintos de [Prototype] se lo decían, fue algo que los convirtió en monstruos a él y a Inferno, pero aquel cosa convirtió en lo que es ahora Inferno... su peor enemigo, némesis...

 _ **Flash Back - Muchos años otras –**_

Dantrlan e Inferno fueron dos hermanos normales, a diferencia que Dantrlan era más serio y tranquilo, e Inferno era más extrovertido y se dejaba llevar, aunque todo eso cambio, pues cuando eres tomado por tu padre para experimentar contigo, tu hermano y obligar a asesinar a tu madre... eso trae impactos en la persona, aquellos dos chicos cambiaron brutalmente, sus amigos, el resto de su familia fue asesinada por ellos mismos, controlados por un instinto que ellos no podían controlar y su padre había echo todo esto, ellos lo odiaban a muerte pero el que mas corría peligro era Inferno, nunca lo podrían asesinar, era alguien inmune al consumo por más que el virus desee consumirlo, simplemente no era posible y lo peor de todo era infinitamente más poderoso de lo que ellos lo son...

Aun recordaban la muerte de su familia, Inferno quedo destrozado, Dantrlan quedo destrozado y el volveria...

 _ **Actualidad**_

Dantrlan se paro es seco y su rostro se volvió frio y sin emociones, sus ojos cambiaron a una esclerótica oscura y su iris dorado, ese rostro era el de un asesino sin emociones, el fue rodeado por las mujeres furiosas y el solo giro la cara a ellas mientras el flequillo de pelo cubría sus ojos...

"¡Tu! ¡Pervertido!" -grito una chica–

"Mereces ser castigado" -grito otra-

Dantrlan solo seguía en silencio

"¿Qué, porque callado? ¿No sabes que decir? -se burlo otra, rápidamente se lanzaron a él y el solo las agarro del cuello con las manos y sarcillos volaron y las suspendieron en el aire, su rostro mostraba furia absoluta y ellas realmente se asustaron al ver esa aura negra/rojiza salir de su cuerpo, ellas empezaron a gimotear del dolor y lagrimas salian de sus ojos, Dantrlan solo se volvía mas oscuro, como un demonio

" **¡NO AHORA! ¡AHORA NO MALDITA SEA!"** entonces Dantrlan salió volando a velocidades de vértigo en dirección a Inferno, pues el sentía a Inferno por medio de la colmena asi encontrando su ubicación rápidamente, paso el tiempo y llego hacia Inferno que jadeaba pesadamente en el suelo maldiciendo en voz baja, entonces el aterrizo en frente de Inferno de manera protectora como el hermano mayor –

"Es hora que te detengas Ywach..." - Hablo de manera fría Dantrlan – "O mejor dicho..."

 **Padre...**

Dantrlan mantenía las manos sobre su hermano mientras veía con odio y ira asesina al monstruo que antes solían llamar "Padre" parado ahí con una expresivo indiferente pero se notaba a la perfección que estaba disfrutando la vista-

"M-Mierda...me descuide" -Inferno estaba lastimado y mucho por la pelea pero jamás se esperó tener que lidiar con fantasmas del pasado de nuevo el simplemente se levanto con un rostro asesino mientras su aura se hacía cada vez más notable-

"¡TUUU! ¡MI OBLIGASTE A EXTINGUIR LO QUE MAS AMABAAAA~! ¡TE MATARE! ¡TE MATAREEEE! _**¡WATASHI WA OMAE NO KOROSU~!"-**_ el no lo pensó 2 veces y cambio a MuscleMass con un terremoto de 50.7 totalmente cargado-

" **¡DESTROYER STRIKE!"** -el golpe sísmico le dio justo en el estomago dejándolo algo sorprendido ya que fue capaz de sentir la onda de choque fue lo suficientemente poderosa para mandarlo a volar unos metros pero sabían que eso no lo detendría por mucho aun cuando Inferno quería destrozarlo Dantrlan sabía que sería inútil asi que lo agarro del brazo mientras ponía una expresión seria-

"Debemos salir de aquí hermano, esto es más de lo que podemos manejar"- Inferno lo vio extrañado él sabía que deseaba destrozarlo tanto como el pero tenia razón el ataque de hace rato solo fue suerte ya que sabía que no esperaba eso pero de todas maneras querían hacerlo pedazos, Inferno asintió mientras agarraba a Dantrlan para salir de ahí con el Sky Walk de una vez

 **Mientras con Raynare**

Ella se sentía abatida al haber actuado asi sin conocer del todo al amigo de su amado, nunca pensó que el llegaría a tener ese tipo de sentimientos, decidida iba a tratar de disculparse con él para asi quedar bien con su amado Dantrlan, con eso en mente ella alzo vuelo para buscarlos pero no espero que ellos se estrellaran contra ella cuando levanto vuelo, Inferno logro caer de pie como los gatos, no podrías decir los mismo de su hermano...la forma en la que ellos cayeron solo se podría describir como una forma auxiliar del 69, el solo tenía una vena y una gota en la cabeza, pero luego sus instintos gritaron y se dio cuenta de que "el" los estaba alcanzando, el simplemente agarro a los tortolos y convierto sus piernas en MuscleMass para ir mas rapido con el Sky Walk lo mas rapido que pudo

"Nunca imagine que lo encontraríamos aquí...de nuevo"- Dantrlan estaba serio lo que causo que Raynare lo viera preocupada

"¿Pasa algo My DD? -dijo ella felizmente llamando la atención de Dantrlan y de Inferno por el raro nombre

"¿Qué es eso de DD?" -pregunto Inferno y ella se puso roja mientras ponía sus manos en su cara de forma avergonzada

"Significa "Dantrlan Darling" Teehee- ella seguía sonrojada haciendo que por un momento Inferno se olvidara del mal sabor de boca y se empezara a reir...reir de felicidad genuina

"Jajajajajaja...ajaja~" -luego suspiro con una sonrisa- "Necesitaba eso"- luego Dantrlan también se empezó a reir un poco- "Jejeje, si también yo"- los 2 hermanos sonrieron y la datenshi vio confundida la escena por lo general su amado le daría un coscorrón por reírse pero esta vez parecían estar conviviendo...como si fueran...

"Familia…" -los 2 se la quedaron mirando confundíos

"Eh~ dijiste algo RayRay-chan" ella regreso a la realidad y luego negó con las manos

"Nonononono, no he dicho nada quizá solo sea su imaginación aaajajaja~" los 2 decidieron ignorarla y se concentraron en llegar a la isla más lejana

 **Un rato despues**

Los 2 estaban más calmados ahora que ya no sentían la presencia de aquel bastardo, lo cual es bueno ya que no están todavía en condiciones de poder si quiera enfrentarlo, Inferno suspira mientras aterrizan en la playa de la isla algo cansado

"Fue un viaje bastante largo no creen, me duele la espalda por estarlos cargando" -ellos solo se encogieron de hombros Inferno solo suspiro

"Iré a ver si este lugar es peligroso lo menos que quiero es que algo venga a joder el ambiente tan tranquilo que tenemos aquí" con eso el fue a adentrarse en el bosque de la isla sin saber que unos brillantes ojos dorados los estaban observando y estos desaparecieron

 **Con Inferno**

El seguía deprimido y algo frustrado al haberse encontrado con ese maldito, despues de tanto tiempo sufriendo por eso y a la vez tratando de superarlo y cuando cree que ha recuperado el aparece para recordarle todo ese maldito dolor, la cara de cada uno de sus familiares llena de miedo y horror viendo a lo que solían llamar hermanito ahora era un monstruo, el solo recordarlo le daban ganar de destrozar la mitad del hemisferio, inconscientemente dio un golpes hacia la derecha mientras todo se agrietaba por completo destrozando todo lo que estaba en esa dirección-

"Nyaaaa~! Sigues siendo tan impulsivo como siempre! ¡Infi-chan!" esa voz que ronroneaba tanto, la conocía muy bien...despues de todo la dejo plantada en Las Vegas junto con algunos barriles de cerveza que había robado, el se dio la vuelta para verla a la mujer a con la que "casi" había hecho los lazos finales, estaba justo ahí apoyada en una rama mientras su cola de gata negra se tambaleaba de emoción lujuriosa al verlo, Inferno solo suspiro

"...Como has estado...Kuroka" la gata solo ronroneo y en una definición de velocidad ella se había lanzado contra el tirándolo al piso mientras seguía ronroneando algo excitada

'Dantrlan tienes razón... ¡Maldito virus y su aditamento de celo!'- pensó al verla cada vez más caliente mientras su cola se tabaleaba y sus orejas se movían cada vez más, en eso se escuchan un estruendo en los arbusto y de ahí salen Dantrlan con una expresión preocupada y una Raynare con una calentura frustrada

"¡Hermano estas bien escuche uno de tus golpe y..."- el se quedo congelado al verlo en una posición tan comprometedora y para colmo el kimono que llevaba se cayó un poco dejando al descubierto sus pechos y entonces le salió un derrame nasal completo, Inferno por su parte ni se inmuto el estaba más acostumbrado a las mujeres que su hermano

"¡Quien eres tú!" pregunto Dantrlan con la nariz tapada con uno pedazo de algodón que saco de quien sabe donde la gata solo ronroneo de alegría mientras lo miraba

"Yo~ ¡Yo soy la futura esposa de Infi-chan! ¡Nya~!" Los 2 tenían caras de W-T-F pero Inferno solo gruño y luego suspiro-

"Explicación supongo" su hermano asintió con cara de *más vale que sea buen y detallada*

 _ **Omake**_

Dantrlan estaba sentado en la arena preocupado por lo que paso hace rato pero lo que le preocupaba mas era el hecho que ahora...

"Estamos solo Dantrlan-kun~" si eso era en estos momentos ella estaba encima del completamente inmovilizado

"Porque...porque siempre me quieren violar a mi" Dantrlan hizo un leve 'eep' al ver como la datenshi le saco un botón de su camisa y empezó a lamer uno de sus pezones...haciendo a este gemir un poco y causan que ella riera al ver su reacción luego su mano bajo lentamente hacia sus pantalones empezando a quitar la hebilla y en eso, ella le da un profundo beso de lengua cada vez más excitados pero el momento murió cuando escucharon un fuerte estruendo

CRASH!...TRACK!...BOOOOOM!

Ese era el sonido de los terremotos de Inferno y Dantrlan preocupado y como escusa para salvar fue directo hacia haya dejando a una Raynare frustrada sexualmente-

"¡Mooo~! ¡Dantrlan-kuuuuun~!" -ella se rindió y fue directo hacia el-

'Me salvaste de nuevo hermano' –pensó Dantrlan aliviado

 **Fin del Omake**

 **De vuelta al presente**

"Bien... explica" -suspira Dantrlan al ver que su amigo por primera vez no está concentrado en destrucción sin sentido y tiene una hermosa mujer encima de él

"Pues veras, antes de de reunirnos en la fiesta... ¿te acuerdas de las toneladas de coca?" -pregunto Inferno con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras Kuroka se pegaba a él lujuriosamente y Raynare la fulminaba por ganar la atención de su DD, ella en su molestia enterró su generoso pecho en uno de los brazos de Dantrlan, el solo tuvo una risita nerviosa mientras se sonrojaba ligeramente, cosa que le pareció lindo a ella

"Si, si me acuerdo" - gruño Dantrlan- "Despues de todo... eso nos trajo aquí, además de ser la mejor Party! Joder" -Dantrlan sonrió mientras veía a Inferno, él le hizo una señal a Kuroka y fueron a hablar en privado mientras Raynare quedo sola con Inferno

"Inferno... quería pedirte disculpas" -Raynare se inclino en disculpas a Inferno, ella le había tratado mal sin saber nada de él, Inferno solo la vio mientras tenia pensamientos profundos en conflictos él solo sacudió las manos con desdén

"No te preocupes por eso" -bostezo- "Solo te pediré algo" Raynare lo vio confundida "Cuida a Dantrlan, el será gruñón, algo áspero y un poco tonto con las mujeres... aunque consiga un monto jejeje" Raynare tuvo una marca de enojo al oír eso "Pero creo que el de verdad comienza a quererte" Inferno continuo diciendo mientras suspiraba, Raynare se puso roja mientras escuchaba preguntando tímidamente

"Tú crees?" Inferno solo asintió

"De hecho, el a tener tantas mujeres en su vida no ha podido conseguir una mujer que lo ame de verdad... y por su suerte siempre termino en una situación curiosa siendo montado como un caballo jajajaja" se rio un poco "Pero... cuídalo si?" Inferno dijo con una mueca indescifrable…

"Ya volví" Dantrlan volvió con Kuroka mientras ella tenía un brillo peligroso en los ojos hacia Inferno y el por primera vez tuvo un escalofríos de temor en su cuerpo

"No debe ser nada" el rápidamente lo desestimo

"De hecho... Inferno cuando se casan" Inferno que estaba tomando un poco de whisky lo escupió totalmente mientras se chucaba

"Cof Cof" - tosía Inferno "¿Que dices?" Dantrlan solo se encogió de hombros

"Digo ella re quiere... y no has tenido a nadie desde hace tiempo" Respondió en un tono suave

"Sabes... tienes que dejar libre la memoria de Alice..." Dantrlan suspiro mientras que una lagrima solitaria e invisible para los demás excepto Dantrlan que conocía a su hermano y conocía sus dolores y sufrimientos internos

"Pero bueno... supongo que me iré por ahí, tengo unas cuantas cosas que hacer realmente" suspiro y cogió de la cintura a Raynare mientras ella dejo salir un kya~ de alegría, él se maldeciría por esto después pero algo tenía que hacerse y él lo aria

 **Con Dantrlan**

Dantrlan se encontraba en un lago a la luz de la luna, el solo se había tele transportado hacia algún lugar al azar dejando a su hermano solo para que arregle sus ideas, pero había algo que no sabía, uno había traído a Raynare la cual estaba muy nerviosa y sonrojada esperando alguna confesión romántica o ella iba a confesarse definitivamente, dos era un hermoso lago que reflejaba la luz de la luna y era muy romántico para una pareja y tres... estaban solos y el la había traído...

"Hermano... espero que puedas volver a amar" Dantrlan dijo en un susurro mientras veía la luna dándole un aire melancólico y triste a su vista pero a vista de Raynare mas parecía estar disfrutando su tiempo a solas con ella, ella se armó de valor para decirle sus sentimientos

 **Con Inferno...**

Inferno estaba en un dilema, claro que le gustaba la sexy gata caliente que estaba frente del, pero era solo eso, atracción física nada mas, el no podía olvidar a Alice, ella fue quien lo saco del abismo y lo ayudo cuando él estaba des balanceado mentalmente, era un angel a sus ojos y el la amo de verdad, pero siempre tiene que pasar algo... siempre!, el no pude volver a amar... el no puede traicionarla...

Despues de todo el y su hermano ya no pueden darse otra oportunidad para amar...

...Oh si?

 _ **Omake alternativo:**_

"¡Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda!" exclamaba furiosamente Inferno, el estaba enojado muy con Dantrlan pues Kuroka sabia una de sus únicas debilidades!... esposas de kairoseki mutadas genéticamente, unas esposas con una espora que cancela los poderes del Black Light y cancela los poderes de su Akuma No Mi convirtiéndolo en una persona normal, inmortal pero normal, y ahora está atrapado por una Kuroka en celo que no lo dejaría libre en un buen rato, y se notaba lo excitada que estaba con sus ojos vidriosos y la cola que se retorcía sin cesar, además de los espasmos de sus orejas, ella se acerco a su odio y le susurro

"Infi-chan hace tiempo que quería hacer esto contigo... te divertirás mucho~" dijo lujuriosamente, sus pupilas ahora eran corazones brillando de color rosa totalmente en celo

En ese dia Inferno por fin descubrió los horrores y placeres que Dantrlan, su hermano pasaba

 **FIN**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **Bien ahi tienen la historia, en realidad fue un poco extraño como nació lo que acaban de leer, pues verán un día estábamos charlando con Inferno acerca de la vida y cosas sin importancia, ya saben mensajes estúpidos por inbox, pero de algún momento a otro los mensajes crearon una curiosa y extraña historia... muy muy extraña historia, a decir verdad teniamos planeado de publicarla hace mucho pero yo, como muchos saben desaparecí de la existencia casi totalmente :'v... PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN ¡HE REGRESADO PARA QUEDARME! ... o al menos hasta que la universidad no me aprisione de nuevo en sus oscuros fauses T^T**

 **Por cierto, sobre las historias que subía van a ser continuadas, realmente lo lamente, lo siento por haberme ausentado durante tanto tiempo... pero la verdad me ha pasado muchas cosas, demasiadas cosas, sinceramente no sabia si volver a escribir ya que el tiempo que tenia y tengo es muy pequeño, ademas de que con la universidad los trabajos y tal me dificultaba el asunto ademas de que también tuve...**

 **En fin, esas historias seran continuadas, el capitulo de Arrebatando el Destino y Una Vida Diferente ya estaban casi terminados cuando me ausente asi que solo faltaria completarlos y...**

 **Buuu~ aburrido... 737 -Dantrlan es interrumpido repentinamente por Inferno- Si si si problemas esto, esto otro blah blah blah, BUENO CHICOS ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO NUESTRA NUEVA HISTORIA, NOS VEMOS!**

 **... Esta bien, nos vemos, se despide Dantrlan - Dantrlan suspira con resignación mientras hace un facepalm-**

 **Matta Ne Minna'san ^w^/ -Se despide Inferno con una gran sonrisa-**

 **AHHH Por cierto chicos, si aun no conocen a Inferno y no han tenido la alegria de leer sus historias aqui dejo su perfil!** **www. fanfiction u/5737167/Inferno999**

 **Por supuesto separado porque fanfiction es muy tsundere y no permite links en su pagina ewe... nos vemos!**


	2. Aventura en la Antártida y desmadre

**Bien… -se escucha una voz de repente- sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que aparecí por aquí ¬w¬… -aparece de repente Dantrlan avergonzado- pero que les puedo decir, han pasado muchas cosas y pues no podía continuar esta historia…**

 **¡PERO HE REGRESADO!**

 **… ejem…**

 **Em… si hemos regresado ewe –Dantrlan suspira y a su lado aparece Inferno –**

 **Ehh… ¡¿Cómo osas dejarme de lado?! –Grito un molesto Inferno que era ignorado completamente por Dantrlan-**

 **Bien, como iba diciendo no hay mucho que mencionar, solo podre decir que puede que actualice las historias que están en hiatus… si lo están y ahora que no tengo pc y todos los avances se perdieron tardaran aún más para continuarse… si lo llegara a hacer**

 **En fin, también estaba pensando en hacer un crossover de Bleach con Huniepop, pero abra que verse si tengo la suficiente inspiración para una nueva historia, además de que también debería actualizar las otras que tengo pendientes**

 **Por ahora se continuara esta historia y por cierto hare algunas explicaciones sobre esta**

 **Esto no tiene una base fija ni una ni una línea de argumentos, esto es solo una línea de eventos totalmente aleatorias que tienen como objetivos mindfuckear al lector tal como nos auto mindfuckeamos los que creamos esta aberración a la existencia misma, aunque puede que todo lo que pase en la historia se una y se convierta serio en algún punto futuro… meh eso jamas pasara**

 **PD: Nada de lo que se mencione aquí nos pertenece.. porque si ese fuera el caso fuéramos jodida mente ricos y yo estuviera en un yate rodeado de bitchis :'v**

 **Sin más ni más…**

 **¡ACCION!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"GYYYAAAAAA!" -se podía escuchar del otro lado de la isla como una alma en pena era ferozmente cabalgada por una bestia en celo pero dejemos ese infortunio para otro momento ya que en aquel lago de agua cristalina se podía ver un hermoso escenario mientras las luciérnagas indagaban en el ambiente, sentado cerca de la orilla estaban Dantrlan que veía el agua con desdén y Raynare que solo estaba nerviosa ya que este escenario parcia perfecto para una confesión lo cual era exactamente lo que quería que para...pero siempre puede tratarse de otra cosa... ¿verdad?-

"Ne...Raynare" ella sobresalto un poco ya que estaba cada vez más nerviosa al ver como el ambiente y la atmosfera se hacía más pesada e incómoda, pero ella trato de poner su nerviosismo de lado

"S-Si, DD" ella nunca se cansaría de ese apodo, así como Kuroka no se cansará de 'Infi-chan' Dantrlan solo seguia viendo el lago con la mirada perdida

"Tú crees…" Su mirada se hacía cada vez más sin vida al recordar cada dolor que él y su hermano tuvieron que pasar y el hecho de que ahora tengan a ellas no significa que ese dolor se vaya, si es solo coger y no de verdad entonces el dolo seguirá ahí, tiene que saberlo

"...Si DD" ella estaba nerviosa cada vez más pero luego Dantrlan negó con la cabeza

"No es nada...perdón si estoy algo raro, jeje" el volvió a tener una sonrisa que era obviamente falsa y ella pudo notarlo muy bien

"Te pasa algo DD" él se quedó callado por un momento, pero luego la miro fijamente a los ojos, y ella se sobresaltó por un momento y luego su mirada se hizo algo vidriosa

"Dime...que es lo que te gusta de mi" Eso pregunta la tomó por sorpresa, pero era obvio, cuando lo conoció pensó que era solo un mujeriego que debía eliminar, pero luego nació un calor que el la hacía sentir confundida consigo misma, luego le robo un beso…su primer beso, luego la salvo diciendo que la protegería con su vida...como espera que no lo ame después de algo como eso

"Teehee, es muy obvio DD a mí me gusta todo de ti, tú me salvaste, me protegiste, cada vez que estoy contigo mi corazón empieza a hacer Doki Doki...y realmente no puedo evitarlo…Watashi...watashi wa... ¡Aishiteimasu!" Dantrlan se quedó completamente sorprendido al ver lo que ella dijo, era de verdad...realmente era de verdad podía verlo claramente en sus ojos...ella no estaba mintiendo en absoluto y el sentía que por primera vez en toda su vida aun siendo un monstruo...siento un fuerte calor en su pecho que ELLA había provocado, literalmente casi podía sentir como una pequeña lagrima bajaba por su mejilla y en un acto de reflejo...él puso su mano en su mejilla haciendo que ella se sonrojara y luego le hablo con una voz tan suave que realmente hizo su corazón ir por millas

"Watashi no anata o...aishitemasu" ella sonrió con calidez mientras sin darse cuente se acercaban cada vez más el uno al otro finalmente un verdadero beso uno que no tenga lujuria o deseo carnal….no solo un apasionad beso entre 2 persona que se aman mutuamente

" **En serio esto es lo que haces ahora con tus objetivos...Raynare** " el momento resecado murió cuando levantaron la vista sobresaltados y encima de la cascada del lago se cernía una figura bastante familiar almenas para la datenshi...tenia 5 pares de alas y unos ojos completamente rojos y llevaba un traje de terno negro mientras sonría con repugnancia hacia los 2 seres que estaban ahí abajo-

¡KOKABIEL-SAMA! -Dantrlan se quedó mirando al bastardo que se atrevió a arruinar el único y hermoso momento que estaba teniendo pero en eso se escucharon unos estruendos en los arbusto y de ahí salió Inferno que había escapado como un pro después del round N° 78 con Kuroka que aún seguía insatisfecha ya que quería saber si realmente los [PROTOTYPE] tenían resistencia ilimitada, en fin Inferno estaba completamente hecho mierda...toda su ropa estaba desgarrada y tenía marcas de arañazos por todos lados y su expresión era cansada y a la vez la de un superviviente que salió del infierno como un dios entre los hombres, el solo se dirigió hacia su amigo con cansancio- ESTOY VIVO! -luego cae de rodillas mientras levanta los puños al aire- ¡VIVOOOOOO!- todos tenían una gota de sudor excepto el datenshi que seguía viendo la escena aun con repulsión luego Inferno se levanta se limpia el polvo de la ropa y mira a sus amigos con cara de ola k hace- Ya regrese...me perdí de algo- dice casualmente hasta que se da cuenta de tipo que está volando cerca del ojo de la cascada y se queda con cara de -.- -Veo que estaban comenzando la fiesta sin mí- dijo de nuevo pero esta vez con una sonrisa retorcida mientras cambiaba a sus garras imbuidas en Haki y un terremoto-

Parece que no has eliminado a ninguno de tus objetivos y para colmo, fraternizas con uno de ellos, es realmente repulsivo y decepcionante- el solo creo un enorme lanza de luz dorada y la lanza directo hacia ello pero Dantrlan solo se levanta con una mueca y una vena en la cabeza y levanta la mano hacia la lanza de luz- ¡Black Hole! -la oscuridad crispaba por su cuerpo mientras empezó a consumir la lanza como si fuera nada hasta que despareció en su oscuridad completamente llamando la atención del Ángel de Cadre- Vaya parece que no son del todo unos insectos ¡Como se esperaba de los Yogoretachi kyōdai! (Hermanos de sangre sucia)- los 2 tenían una sombra que les cubría el rostro cuando pronuncio esas palabras...ese maldito nombre que la sociedad les dio cuando la verdad de sus atrocidades y desastres salió a luz...un nombre que fue marcado en ellos como si lo hubieran petrificado en su carne con un pedazo de hierro caliente a los dos les empezó a destrozar como los recuerdos regresaban e incluso recuerdos que ni siquiera eran suyos pasaban por sus mentes, las caras...las caras de todas las persona que mataron y consumieron, cuando cierra los ojos ven las memorias de millones de personas...gritando mientras toman sus vidas...ellos lo sabían...ellos son menos que humanos...pero también algo mas-

!Se puede saber quién invito a la perra con cabello largo de prostituta de quinta¡- Inferno había cambiado a sus MuscleMass junto con sus terremotos mientras que Dantrlan saco su cuchilla y en su otro brazo la oscuridad empezó a formar algo- ¡Yami no Ken! -una gigantesca espada más negra que la noche misma se materializa en su mano mientras la apuntaba hacia el bastar que se atrevió joder su maravilloso momento. A los 2 les brillaban los ojos de color rojo sangre mientras veían con odio a aquel bastar que trato de arruinar su momento-

!Kono Pātī hajimemashou-ka!

BOOOMMMM

Se escuchaban explosiones por todo el lugar mientras Raynare veía con asombro y un poco de temor al ver la escena, aunque realmente conmovida y feliz de que Dantrlan la haya aceptado, ella no entendía como ni porque pensaba que fue el destino el cual le permitió conocer a esa maravillosa persona, ellos eran solo un par de chicos tontos y traviesos, grandes hermanos y personas muy solitarias, ella iba a curar el corazón de su amado y permanecer con él en la eternidad

Tsk! ¡Deja de moverte- ¡Grito Inferno con frustración, ese puto ángel caído es rápido y esquiva sus terremotos! - Getsuga Tenshooooo - Una media luna de energía oscura salió a grandes velocidades hacia el ángel caído, el en su intento de escapar convoco un muro de lanzas sagradas, el negro Getsuga choco contras las lanzas de luz por unos milisegundos, hasta que el Getsuga lo destrozo por completo, pero Kokabiel había logrado escapar y vio con horror que miles y miles de millas habían sido destruidas detrás de él, Inferno solo tenía una gota en la nuca al ver la destrucción y por qué destruía una sola montaña o dos se enojaba!

Oi oi, no te olvides de mí ¡Solid Impact! - ¿Estrello su puño imbuido con Haki y su brazo en MusscleMass hacia Kokabiel, el golpe lo alcanzo y lo destrozo casi literalmente, Inferno y Dantrlan se acercaron lentamente al caído el cual los veía con odio infinito, Inferno se agacho y lo agarro del pelo dolorosamente - ¿Quien decía que nos iba a destrozar? - Se burló Inferno mientras vio que un tentáculo de sarcillo se disparó al hombro de Kokabiel y no era su tentáculo!, entonces lo vio...

Dantrlan parecía un demonio lleno de odio e ira hacia Kokabiel, Inferno sonrió pues su hermano cuando se enojaba... era demasiado peligroso, aún más peligroso que el... después de todo algo que te desintegra hacia la nada es más peligroso que un [Prototype] y su hermano era un [Prototype] con esa habilidad, Inferno solo se alejó lentamente mientras Dantrlan materializaba su espada la cual comenzó a oscurecerse cada vez más, parecía que su espada se tragaba la luz y sus ojos cambiaron, su esclerótica negro y su iris dorado...

Podrías habernos atacado - Dantrlan murmuro - Podrías haberme insultado - se acercó más y más y sus zarcillos salieron disparados y lo apresaron en la tierra - Podrías haber hablado mal de mí... - Su espada oscurecía y solo parecía una línea oscura - Pero lo que hicisteis no tiene perdón... tu... intentas matar a alguien importante para mí! - Dantrlan rugió de ira y se preparó para torturar al caído, Raynare cerro fuertemente los ojos con lágrimas de tristeza al grado de protección de su DD hacia ella, ella lo amaría por el resto de su vida inmortal, mientras Inferno estaba con el ceño fruncido hasta que salto y sintió una cola enredarse a su cintura y una mano que le agarro el paquete con fuerza... - Mierda... - Maldijo Inferno - Ahora te entiendo hermano! -

¡FUKODA!

Infi-chaaan~! ¡Porque te fuiesteeee~! ¡Todavía no estoy satisfecha! -Kuroka seguia agarrando a Inferno y parecía que no lo iba a dejar ir ya casi tenía sus garras clavadas sobre su compañero e incluso siendo un [Prototype] eso le dolería a cualquiera el solo tenía una gota en la cabeza y todo lo que pudo hacer era ver a su hermano masacrar y mutilar a ese hijo puta lenta y dolorosamente...mierda incluso le metió una rama de espinas en el culo...auch...pero Inferno solo seguia sonriendo cada vez más desquiciadamente ya que realmente deseaba unirse a esa tortura...él se lamio los labios con una larga lengua bípeda pero cuando lo hizo escucho un ronroneo y una respiración entrecortada cerca de su oído...- Mierda...- el haber hecho eso solo hizo que Kuroka se calentara mas ya que ella ama cuando se porta como un bastardo sádico es una de las cosas que más le atrajeron de el a pesar de ser algo pesimista y distante a veces pero se entiende- Tu realmente sabes que hacer para mojarme Infi-chan, Nya~! -ella seguia ronroneando mientras empezó a hurgar en sus pantalones pero Inferno solo la detiene para disgusto suyo pero cuando intento protestar solo vio que en su mirada en se proyectaba la imagen de un asesino que tenía la total intención de desmembrar a alguien lo más lenta y dolorosamente posible...y le excitada- Ahora no gata...no dejare que mi hermano se quede toda le diversión...dejare que me montes más tarde así que aguántate mujer!- El solo salió del agarre y fue directo hacia la pelea de su hermano dejando a una Kuroka totalmente sonrojada con un poco de baba colgando de sus labios- ¡Nyaaaa~! ¡Realmente no has cambiado nada todavía sabes que hacer para mojarme! ¡Infi-chaan~!

Mientras Dantrlan había usado sus zarcillos para aplicar cualquier método de tortura que el conocía con el desgraciado y lo peor de todo es que todavía respiraba el gruño mientras preparaba otra ronda hasta que sintió la presencia de su hermano cuando se dio la vuelta vio que también tenía ganas de tener un buen rato así que decidió cederle el paso dejando al pobre que ya no tenía alas pues Dantrlan se las había arrancado una por una Inferno lo agarro del cabello a la altura de los ojos- Bien...es hora de terminar esto, ver tu cuerpo aun intacto y respirando me cusa una horribles ganas de vomitar- el seguia sonriendo mostrando una hilera de dientes afilados como colmillos, el cambio a muscle mass mientras lo imbuía con un terremoto y sin más le dio un golpe en el estómago que eventualmente lo atravesó dejando salir un montón de sangre que macho su ropa pero esta solo fue consumida, el cuerpo de Kokabiel empezó a temblar en forma de convulsiones hasta que Inferno lo mando hacia el cielo y en solo un segundo su cuerpo exploto en pedazos por la onda expansiva del terremoto dentro de su cuerpo- Te gusto mi Inner Breaker perra -Inferno seguia sonriendo por la maravillosa vista y espectáculo que dejo ese ataque pero cuando iba a hablar con su hermano este ya se había ido con Raynare para ver como estaba, Inferno solo sonrió y se fue ya que tenía una cierta "Promesa" que cumplir con cierta Nekomata excitada literalmente hasta la cola, ella lo estaba esperando cerca de unos arbusto lo malo es que ella no iba a esperar a regresar al campamento así que solo lo agarró del cuello de la camisa y lo jalo así unos arbusto

 _ **\- Mientras lejos de la Isla -**  
_  
Se podía ver desde la cima de una montaña como una figura observo la sangrienta batalla y la derrota de su segundo al mando por completo, este solo suspiro de resignación, esta figura era un hombre adulto con un yukata completamente negro tenía el pelo negro pero una parte la era de color naranja oscuro, esta figura solo e dio la vuelta y espero a que ellos se calmaran un poco después de que Kokabiel los provocara de esa manera- Ese idiota, su arrogancia e idiotez le costaron la vida...todos saben que una conversación siempre arregla las cosas -el solo se encogió de hombros y despareció-

 _ **\- Cerca de la orilla -**  
_  
A lo lejos se vio como un barco gigantesco reforzado con el nombre de la marina en él, se estaba acercando hacia la isla en la cubierta de ese barco se podía ver como un hombro alto con una construcción física sobrehumana miraba hacia la isla con el ceño fruncido tenía una especie de gorra de buldog que le cubría la mayor parte de la cara, el solo gruño al saber que sus 2 idiotas estaban causando problemas pero una vez que prueben su puño de amor sabrán que no deben de causarle más problemas a la edad que tiene, un brilla le salió en los ojos mientras empezó a tronar sus nudillos

-Esos 2 Bakamago ahora sabrán lo que es bueno-

 _ **\- De regreso con los hermanos -**  
_  
Ellos no sabían porque pero un terrible escalofrió les paso por toda la columna, como si un mal presagia estaba por venir he iba a caer sobre ellos...no tenían ni idea

 _ **\- Mientras tanto con Dantrlan -**  
_  
Oooiii Raynare! - Si Dantrlan buscaba a Raynare para pedirle disculpas por la terrible escena de tortura a Kokabiel, pues no todos los días ves a alguien meterle cepas de virus controladas en su cuerpo para que licuen sus órganos y auto curarse sucesivamente, Dantrlan estaba muy enojado y recurrió a uno de los viejos hobbys que tenía, él era muy curioso de cualquier manera y si, él fue curioso y por un gran tiempo estudio todos los métodos existentes de tortura en sus víctimas... ciertamente en esa parte estaba más loco que Inferno, pero no es el punto...

Cuando Dantrlan siguió caminando una idea se le vino a la mente y rápidamente desapareció en un estallo de sonido, el re apareció lejos cerca de un hermoso lago en medio del bosque, justo el mismo bosque antes de la estúpida aparición del bastardo, pero el bastardo ya no vivía mas, así que con un suspiro se adentró en el lugar intentando sentir a Raynare hasta que la encontró, pero él se sintió triste al verla ella estaba llorando, él se acercó lentamente a ella - hip DD tonto - ella gimoteaba de rodillas escondiendo su cara - Porque tienes que ser tan lindo y bueno conmigo - lloro más fuerte - aun cuando vine a matarte, yo no entendía tu dolor, porque tienes que ser tan bueno y protegerme - se mordió el labio intentando calmarse inútilmente - Porque... tuviste que convertirte en un monstruo para protegerme - ella inclino su cabeza mientras pensó en la faceta que había mostrado Dantrlan - Porque?... simplemente porque me importas - Raynare miro hacia arriba y se topó con el rostro de Dantrlan con una suave sonrisa - Porque no iba a permitir que nadie te haga daño - Él le acaricio la mejilla sonrojada lentamente - Porque eres mi luz en este mundo de oscuridad - En la atrajo en un abrazo mientras le susurraba al oído - Porque tú eres mi pequeño Rayo de Luz - En la miro por un momento hasta que unió sus labios a los de ella, ella abrió los ojos llorosos mientras más lagrimas caían, ya no de tristeza, ya no, eran lágrimas de felicidad, ella había encontrado a alguien que no la miraba lujuriosamente, alguien que no la utilizaba, alguien que la protegía como lo más preciado en el mundo, ella encontró el verdadero amor...

La luz de la luna golpeo suavemente la piel de ambos amantes reflejando su imagen en el agua, una imagen hermosa llena de sentimientos puros y amor... una imagen que quedaría grabada en todo el lugar al mostrar el más puro sentimientos en mucho tiempo

Una pareja enamorada...

Claro hasta que entraron en calentura y lo siguiente que grabaron sería el mejor video porno que jamás existió en el mundo... y el bosque lo disfrutaría!, bosque pervertido!

 _ **\- Mientras tanto con Inferno -**  
_  
Ayu... da - Inferno tenía una mirada muerta, como si le hubieran quitado su alma, pues un súcubo con forma de gata en celo lo cabalgaba furiosamente - Nyaahhhhh~ - Exclamo Kuroka en éxtasis al asumir su orgasmo número 2305, pobre Inferno la mujer era incansable y aun con su resistencia ilimitada estaba siendo masacrado de todas maneras incluida de manera psicológica mientras repetía - los gatos son malos, los gatos son malos - repetía como si hubiera perdido mentalmente - vamos Infi-chan que aun quiero más! - ronroneo Kuroka -

Todo seguia su curso hasta que Inferno escucho un golpe y vio a un hombre mayor con una gran sonrisa su rostro y vio a su hijo/nieto de sangre teniendo diversión con una hermosa chica - BWAHAHAHHAHAHA - Ríos estrepitosamente, Inferno volvió en sí y se volvió pálido al escuchar al único ser en el mundo al que los dos hermanos le tenían miedo.

Su Abuelo Monkey D. Garp...

 ** _Omake_**

Inferno salto rápidamente fuera de Kuroka y se sentó de rodillas frente a Garp el cual tenía una gran sonrisa - Veo que por fin tuviste a una chica contigo BWAHAHAHHA pensé que eras gay BWAHAHHAHA - No soy Gay maldita sea! - Grito Inferno con una marca y Garp le dio un cocacho fuerte en la cabeza haciendo lagrimear cómicamente a Inferno - No le hables así a tu abuelo, nieto mal agradecido! - le grito Garp a Inferno el cual palideció y asintió furiosamente por miedo a otro de los "puños de amor" de su "querido" abuelo - aunque tu hermano se pasa con las mujeres - los dos asintieron seriamente mientras Kuroka los veía con una gota en la nuca y vio con horror como el hombre mayor agarro del cuello de la camisa a Inferno pero se dio cuenta que los dos tenían burbujas en la nariz?... - s se durmieron! - Ella exclamo sorprendida al ver a los dos dormidos.

 ** _\- Mientras tanto con Dantrlan -  
_**  
Se escuchaban gemidos por todo el bosque mientras todos... TODOS los animales tenían sangrados nasales masivos en sus rostros... y ¿cámaras de video?, ¡qué clase de bosque pervertido es este!, entonces Dantrlan sintió un escalofrió en su espalda... - Mierda - él se quejó y luego siguió disfrutando si va a morir él se divertirá!

POP

La burbuja que salía de la nariz de Garp se levantó haciéndolo despertar algo confundido ya que parecía que se había olvidado de que estaba haciendo hasta que escucho el ronquido imposible de no identificar de su nieto Inferno que seguia dormido a Garp le salí una marca en la cabeza -Despierta ya! ¡IDIOTA!- él le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que los mando a volar destrozando unos cuantos árboles y Kuroka solo vio con cierto miedo mientras su cola se erizo también del miedo al escuchar el sonido del "hombre" detrás de ella -Ejem! -Ella se dio la vuelta lentamente al ver las venas que tenían en la frente lo que hizo que le entrara un escalofrió por la espalda- Oye neko! ¡Sabes dónde está el otro Gakidomo! -Ella tembló un poco y apunto directamente hacia una sección del bosque en donde…extrañamente todos los animales estaban yendo con...cámaras? Garp estaba confundido, pero igual no tenía nada que perder y fue directo hacia esa dirección

 _ **\- Con Dantrlan -**  
_  
Él estaba tenían el momento más feliz de toda su existencia al haberse vuelto Uno con la persona que él amaba y que ella lo amaba también aun si los animales y el bosque pervertido los grababa! ¡A ellos les daba igual, ya que nada! ¡Absolutamente NADA arruinara su glorioso momento!...hasta que escucho una voz que haría que se le encogieran las bolas por completo- ¡Ejem! -Raynare que estaba en uno de los momentos más estudiantes de su vida inmortal como datenshi, se había quedado confundida al ver como su amado se había detenido en seco por un momento estando tan cerca de su orgasmo número 3023 al ser esta su primera vez, pero cuando vio hacia donde estaba viendo su amado se quedó pálida -BWAHAHAHAHA! ¡Se nota que al igual que tu hermano tu tampoco perdiste tiempo! ¡BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! -Dantrlan tenía una vena en la cabeza al ver como otro de sus momentos gloriosos era interrumpido así que se levantó se volvió a poner el cinturón y se dirigió al monstruo frente a él con la mejor valentía que el momento le pudo dar - ¡Que haces aquí que no ves que estoy ocupado! ¡Anciano arrugado! -El pobre se arrepintió de haber agarrado coraje ya que se le encogieron los cojones al ver como a su Abuelo le salieron varias marcas en la frente mientras su puño se llenó de venas junto con un poco de vapor- Esa es...! -El aura demoniaca lo envolvió y luego le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que lo clavo por completo en suelo- ¡LA FORMA DE HABLARLE A TU ABUELO! ¡GAKIDOMO MALAGRADECIDO! -Dantrlan tenía un gigantesco chichón en la cabeza mientras lloraba de forma cómica- Pero…! ¡Cuando finalmente había hecho lo que quería con la persona que amo! ¡No es justo! - lloro cómicamente mientras se quedó clavado en el piso ya que sabía que si salía Garp lo volvería a clavar en el piso con otro golpe aún más fuerte

En eso del arbusto salió Inferno con un gran chichón en la cabeza y fue hacia su hermano preocupado- Dantrlan esto es malo! ¡Jiji sabe que estamos aquí y...!- Inferno se quedó con una cara de póker al ver a su hermano clavado en el piso con un gran chichón en la cabeza seguido de un Garp cabreado y una Raynare asustada y confundida...- Olvídalo, creo que ya lo sabes-Inferno tenía una gota de sudor en la nuca y Dantrlan solo se ríe con sarcasmo- Noooooo~! en realidad solo me metí al suelo para sentir LAS MALDITAS HORMIGAS QUE ME ESTAN MORDIENDO LA POLLA Y LOS PIES!- el respondió completamente en el dolor y Garp lo saco de ahí mientras el removía los insectos cuidadosamente ya que le dolían como el infierno mientras le seguían saliendo unas cuantas lágrimas, aun con la regeneración eso no quita el hecho de que seguia doliendo-

Hump! ¡Eso les pasa por no respetar a sus mayores! -Garp vio a la Datenshi que estaba todavía nerviosa al ver semejante monstruo imbuir miedo en su amado sabiendo lo que él le hizo a unos de los generales del ángeles caídos...pensar que un hombre como él puede hacer que su amado sienta ese miedo y respeto la atemoriza...pareciera que estuviera rodeada de monstruos aunque uno de ellos sea su lindo DD

Garp suspiro- Sigues teniendo ese fetiche por las Datenshi eh...sabía que esto pasaría desde que encontré todas esos ero mangas en tu cuarto en donde todos trataban de Dantenshis siendo cogidas, había de todo, Hentai, Yuri, tentáculos...en realidad ya sabía que esto se avecinaba jeh - él dijo indiferente pero hizo que Raynare se sonrojara por ese dato y Dantrlan pues la vergüenza y la cólera le dominaba e Inferno se reía como si no hubiera un mañana- Tu ni te rías que de ti también esperaba lo de la chica neko y que al igual que tu hermano también encontré quizá el doble de lo que encontró en el cuarto de tu hermano la primera vez- Inferno dejo de reírse mientras la vergüenza se apodero de su cuerpo y ahora era Dantrlan era el que se reía ya que Kuroka había escuchada ya que estaba detrás de Inferno mientras ronroneaba otra vez a lo que este solo le llego un pensamiento- "Las gatas son malas...muy malas"- pensó ya que sabía que esta noche no iba a poder dormir en lo absoluto

 _ **\- Unas horas después -**  
_  
Ya en la noche todos habían hecho una fogata con animales que los hermanos y Garp había cazado había mucha carne, pero mientras comían Dantrlan vio que Inferno no paraba de reír viendo algo en su celular- Oye...- él se le acerco mientras comía y hablaba con la boca llena- Oro~! esto pues solo tu gran debut! ¡HAHAHAHHAHAHAHA! - Dantrlan palidecia al ver que la tenía grabado su momento dulce con Raynare- ¡Como mierda lo conseguiste! -Grito con una vena mientras trataba de quitárselo- Soborne a un conejo que había grado todo de principio a fin! ¡CON ZANAHORIAS! -Inferno seguia corriendo para que su hermano no lo alcance y Garp solo podía reír al ver a esos 2 hacerlo que mejor saben…estupideces, pero Raynare solo estaba avergonzada por saber que su primera vez fue graba en video…como si fuera una especie de película porno- ¡Mira incluso grabaron su mejor línea! -Inferno luego le subió el volumen para que todos escucharan! -

"¡Anata no Gosujinsama darega!?" se escuchaban las respiraciones entrecortadas y los sexys gemidos de Raynare al sentir a su amado en lo más profundo de manera muy violenta

"¡Tu, tu eres mi Gosujin-samaaaa~! ¡DANTRLAN-SAMAAAA~!"

Los 2 estaban completamente rojos de la vergüenza y lo único que se escuchó fueron las risas de Inferno y Garp- ¡BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ¡COMO SE ESPERA DE UN D!- lo malo para Inferno era que el video había "sobrecalentado" los motores de Kuroka y en medio de la risa se lo había llevado lejos a unos arbustos, lo bueno es que ahora que había consumido bastante, esta vez iba a haber un cambio de papeles

 ** _\- Momentos antes -  
_**  
Inferno se encontraba buscando la manera de conseguir una copia del video en el cual Raynare y Dantrlan tuvieron su momento íntimo, quería reírse como un culo!, se moriría de la risa y con su abuelo sería mejor! - Guejejejeje cuando Jiji vea esto... jajaja no sé qué pasara - entonces Inferno buscaba a cada animal, pero todos huían o estaban mu "ocupados" hasta que se encontró con un conejo más pequeño que el... ¿de pie?

ñam ñam ñam

Inferno solo vio al conejo con cara de póker mientras el conejo hacia lo mismo que él, ellos dejaron de hablar y se miraron fijamente durante varios minutos, ninguno dijo nada y el conejo comenzó a sacar lentamente algo de su bolsillo... esperen ¿cómo coño tiene un bolsillo?, bueno no importa... ¿Inferno lo veía y no perdía ningún detalle de movimiento por si se le ocurría algo estúpido al conejo, entonces el conejo saco de su bolsillo...una zanahoria?

¡Pum!

Inferno se calló cómicamente al suelo por la cantidad de estupidez y pérdida de tiempo que paso, entonces para su sorpresa el conejo hablo ñam ñam ñam - ñeee que hay de nuevo viejo? - el conejo pregunto con desdén e Inferno solo tuvo una cara de póker - Grande... estoy viendo cosas - el conejo comenzó a saltar... como un conejo al lado de el - estas seguro? -le pregunto el conejo - yo me siento real~ - entonces el conejo apareció y le golpeo la nariz con su cola Inferno solo frunció el ceño - Encantes que buscas viajero? - pregunto el conejo... en una tienda, la tienda iba desde Hentai, hasta bombas nucleares, Inferno tuvo una gran gota en la nuca al ver eso - Necesito algo muy importante - El conejo asintió serio - Es algo que detendrá la destrucción de todo lo que conocemos - El conejo comenzó a buscar algo y le dio una carpeta con información que decía "Top Secret", Inferno lo recogió y lo guardo, entonces inferno coloco un maletín en la mesa y el conejo la abrió y tuvo los ojos llorosos entonces se vio lo que había ahí... eran zanahorias brillantes de color dorado?... qué raro... - pensaba el narrador al ver esto -

 _ **\- Tiempo actual -**  
_  
Que pasa con ese estúpido Flash back? - pregunto Dantrlan con una cara de póker y una gran gota en la nuca, igual a todos los presentes, hasta Garp tenía una gota y una gran sonrisa en su cara

Oye Inferno - llamo Dantrlan a Inferno en su conexión mental de hermanos - Que es Dantrlan - Pregunto Inferno - Sabes porque esta aquí el abuelo? - Pregunto Dantrlan e inferno negó la cabeza, entonces el pregunto tembloroso - Tú crees que él está aquí porque rompimos eso? - Dantrlan palideció también, uno de los motivos por los cuales huyeron de casa fue porque rompieron "eso" que tanto amaba su abuelo - No idiotas no estoy por eso, pero les daré un castigo especial - Waaaaahhh - Gritaron los dos mentalmente - Abuelo/Jiji Sal de nuestras cabezas ahora! - Gritaron enojados, ni siquiera en su cabeza tienen paz ahora - BWAHAHAHAHA GAKIDOMOS ESTUPIDOS BWAHAHAHAHA...

Es hora de hablar seriamente - El rostro serio de Garp se hizo presente los dos hermanos D se estremecieron - miren... todo tiene que ver con esto - el tomo la carpeta "Top Secret" de Inferno, Dantrlan, Kuroka, Inferno y Raynare sufrieron del gotón por esto y solo una cosa paso por su mente

¿Que mierdas es eso?, ¡y porque dice el maléfico Plan Z que huele a limón!

Todos se quedaron viendo la carpeta que... ¿olía a limón? Bueno el caso es que según Garp todo tenía que ver con esa cosa pero Inferno le sonaba eso de Plan Z en algún lado pero no sabía porque pero de alguna manera involucraba a una esponja amarilla una estrella rosada, un cangrejo congelado y un calvo...ni puta idea de porque ese pensamiento...el punto es que Garp había guardado esa carpeta en su terno blanco mientras miraba seriamente a sus 2 idiotas- Esto es demasiado peligroso para que unos Gakidomos idiotas como ustedes la tengan así que...- luego su cara se tornó despreocupada mientras se empezó a hurgar la nariz- ¡Me la llevare para que no hagan ningún estupidez con ella! ¡BWAHAHAHAHAHA! -de nuevo todos tenían el gotón al ver lo simplón que era el vejete pero igual nadie le cuestionaría en especial los 2 hermanos ya que no querían sufrir otro de sus puños de amor, luego Garp se levantó y se puso de nuevo su gorro de buldog- Tengo que regresar al Cuartel General del gobierno, antes de que Sengoku me venga con otra bronca- con eso él se fue caminando hacia su barco mientras se despedía con su mano en desdén- ¡Espero no tener que volver para enseñarles a no meteré en problemas Gakidomos!- los 2 aunque algo temeroso prefieren no decir nada en lugar de eso decidieron simplemente dejarlo ir aunque eso del Plan Z será algo que estará en sus cabezas por un buen rato

 ** _\- Unos minutos más tarde -  
_**  
Inferno ya había calentado y estirado los músculos ya que tenían ahora más pasajeros que llevar ya que su perezoso hermano le dio paja aprender el Sky Walk tendrá que llevarlo a él y a Kuroka a la siguiente Isla lo bueno era que Raynare podrá volar por si misma aunque lo raro era que ella pudo cargar a Dantrlan hace rato pero curiosamente ahora no puede...? ¿Lógica...? bueno dejando eso de lado levantaron vuelo directo hacia la siguiente Isla que estaba como a unas 3 horas de aquí, Dantrlan literalmente estaba rezando para que a su hermano no le diera un calambre sabiendo que si eso pasara podrías terminar en un desmadre ya que Raynare no sería capaz de cargarlos...literalmente ya que ellos pesan más de 4 toneles entre los 2… ¡bajen de peso! -

¡Shut the fuck up! -Todos vieron a Inferno maldecir sin razón alguna pero decidieron solo ignorarlo pero entonces Inferno decidió hablar con Dantrlan atravesó de su enlace mental -Oye Broda porque crees que el viejo no quería que viéramos de que tratara el Plan Z, después de todo la mercancía de ese conejo se veía de dudosa procedencia- sin ninguna explicación vieron al puto conejo de antes montando una bicicleta en el aire y pedaleaba como si para eso pudiera volar y para colmo seguia comiendo su puta zanahoria- ñeeee que hay de nuevo viejo- peor cuando vio a las 2 bellezas a las cuales por cierto se les tambaleaban los pechos debido al viento su cara paso a la de un lobo mientras aullaba y silbaba en ellas para molestia de los hermanos luego él se calmó- Menudas hermosuras, díganme les gustaría practicar la tabla de multiplicar, conmigo~ -el levanto las 2 cejas para enfatizar con la misma cara que ese maldito meme de Mr. Bean, las chicas solo le dieron una mirada asesina que lo cayo- ¡Esta bien! ¡Está bien! ¡De todas maneras tengo todas las conejitas que quiera en mi mansión- los hermanos estaba con cara de W-T-F y en estos momentos estaban envidiando al maldito desgraciado con una lágrima de anime, pero Kuroka solo hizo un gesto de disgusto mientras su cola se movía de un lado a otro- ¡Moooo~! ¡Infi-chan pero creí que te gustaban más las Neko! - lo mismo iba para Dantrlan ya que podía escuchar a Raynare susurrar algo- La próxima me compro un traje de conejita -él tenía una gota de sudor cuando escucho eso, volviendo al conejo- El Top Secret que te vendí niño podría ser muy peligroso en las manos equivocadas pero conozco muy bien a Sengoku él no lo usaría para algo malvado...no podría decir lo mismo de Akainu- una vez más se volvió el centro de atención…puto conejo- Como conoces a Sengoku- el solo se encogió de hombros- Meeeh el solía ver mi programa cuando era niño- de nuevo todos estaban watafuckeados por eso y con unas gotas de sudor, pero luego el vio un reloj que apareció en su mano de la nada-

¡Mierda! ¡Tengo que irme tengo que renovar mi contrato con la CN...nos vemos! -con eso chaqueo los dedos y...desapareció, nadie decidió decir algo después de ese mainfuck moment

Después de un rato Raynare había empezado a descender lentamente mientras las gotas de sudor salían a chorros haciendo a Dantrlan preocuparse- ¡Rayo de luz! ¡Estás bien! -Inferno sino por el apodo y Kuroka solo le dio unas palmadas en la espalda por haberlo dicho en público, tanto el como la Datenshi estaban avergonzados, Inferno descendió para que ella se pusiera en su espalda, pero cuando subió el también descendió un poco- E-Es…demasiado peso- Dantrlan casi podía ver el mar a unos escasos centímetros- ¡Oye casi puedo tocar el agua trata de hacerlo más fuerte! -Inferno tenía una mueca de cansancio- ¡Como mierda quieres que lo haga joder! -Dantrlan le dio un cocacho que le dejo marca- ¡Baka! ¡Usa el MusscleMass para aumentar la fuerza de tus patadas! -Inferno los vio con irritación -! ¡No seas pendejo! ¡El MusscleMass también aumente mi biomasa muscular por lo tanto el peso aumentaría y estaría cargando incluso más peso del que trato de cargar! -Su hermano tenían un gota de sudor y también se sentía algo apenado al haber olvidado algo como eso...- E-Etto...sumimasen deshta -él ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada cuando se disculpa e Inferno solo suspiro he hizo un esfuerzo más ya que podía ver la siguiente Isla a lo lejos

¡Ya casi llegamos!- dijo cada vez más casado hasta que cuando estuvo al filo de la orilla no pudo más y cayo todos gritaron afortunadamente la cuida no fue demasiado alta ya que apenas eran unos 100m de altura, Inferno termino cayendo en unas rocas pero estas se destrozaron cuando tuvieron contacto con su piel súper dura

Ahora en donde estaremos?- Se preguntó Dantrlan al ver que la isla con muy poca vegetación y a lo lejos se podía ver una ciudad demasiado moderna...pero lo que es más...habían fuegos artificiales

El grupo iba caminando tranquilamente cuando de repente sintieron un tirón a una especie de barrera que ocultaba la verdadera apariencia, ante ellos se encontraron el isla flotantes sorprendentemente tranquilas y modernas, con rieles y trenes conectados de islas en islas, Inferno vio esto con estrellas en los ojos, Dantrlan estaba confundido, ¿qué es este lugar?, donde habían ido a parar, todo el lugar era completamente hermoso a la vista, era un palacio dorado a lo lejos, entre las mismas nubes, y en el fondo una figura de oro puro del rostro de un joven de alrededor de 20 años con un alto objeto en su espalda con forma de pentagrama extraño, Dantrlan entrecerró los ojos... había visto a esa persona en algún momento, entonces vio a los demás y se encontró con que Kuroka estaba con los ojos bien abiertos y Raynare estaba con una expresión dolorosa en su rostro, Dantrlan solo la atrajo hacia el en un abrazo calmado y vio a Inferno que se encogió de hombros, el no entendía y tampoco le importaba si había que matar lo haría...

\- Pueden adelantarse chicos - Informo Dantrlan - después los alcanzo con un pulso de caza - Inferno asintió y siguió caminando con Kuroka la cual estaba nerviosa?, bueno no importa, ya Inferno se encargara de eso pensó Dantrlan y se dirigió a su hermosa Datenshi que gimoteaba por alguna razón, el solo acaricio suavemente su mejilla - ¿Que paso?, ¿porque lloras? - El pregunto suavemente mientras ella lo miraba a los ojos y lo abrazo desesperadamente buscando la sensación de protección de calor que él le daba mientras ella enterraba su cabeza en el pecho de Dantrlan, el solo la abrazo - Esto... - Ella susurro - ¿Que? - Pregunto confuso Dantrlan – E… este lugar... es el cielo... - Ella susurro mientras lloraba Dantrlan solo tenía una cara de Shock - ¿Qué? - Pregunto Dantrlan

 _ **\- Con Kuroka e Inferno -**  
_  
Inferno estaba contento, ¡no! estaba feliz, rebosante de alegría, por primera vez desde que esta solo con Kuroka ella no entraba en celo, el no entendía porque pero es bueno, el no quería terminar medio muerto en el suelo y con trauma post-sexuales, en la vio de reojo mientras ella estaba curiosa, tal como un gato en una casa nueva, todo iba relativamente bien hasta que entraron en una especie de evento, él estaba viendo curiosamente algo parecido a un acto de circo, en donde le pidieron que escoja un número y oh sorpresa ¡ el salió ganador!, El consiguió el premio y entonces se abrieron las persianas y vio a dos niños amordazados y le dieron la opción de un tomate, él se enfureció y se negó pero entonces alguien cogió su mano y le dijo

Hasta aquí llegaste falso Profeta - lo único que supo el hombre fue el dolor al ser empalado por las garras de Inferno y las sirenas sonaron...

 _ **\- Hace unos minutos con Dantrlan.. -**  
_  
Aquí en el cielo fue donde me expulsaron… - lloraba Raynare en los brazos de Dantrlan - Yo me había enamorado de un humano, era tonta en ese entonces, pero los ángeles dijeron que era prohibido y lo mataron! - ella se aferró con fuerza a el - solo era un pequeño enamoramiento, nunca nos conocimos... era una tonta en ese entonces - Dantrlan la tomo de la barbilla y le seco las lágrimas - Puede ser verdad - en la acaricio suavemente - Pero por eso... te tengo a mi lado - Él le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla haciendo que se sonroje ligeramente - Y nunca te iras del... te protegeré - Él le dio un beso en los labios fundiéndose con ella y demostrando su amor mutuo

¡UUUUUOOOOOOOOO! - Era la alarma que sonó sobresaltando a Dantrlan que frunció el ceño, pero no se apartó del beso... - Idiota - Pensó en un suspiro Dantrlan

 _ **¡UUUUUUUOOOOOOOOO!  
**_  
La sirena seguia sonando y Dantrlan tuvo que ir lo mas rápido posible hacia donde se fueron Inferno y Kuroka solo para ver a su hermano haciendo lo que normalmente hace en estas situaciones...mutilar a todo lo que no sean sus amigos Kuroka por otra parte solo se limitaba a observa y también rasgar a alguien que se le acercaba con sus garras...un gran grupo de guardias estaban empezando a llegar pero Inferno solo serio como un loco mientras apretaba su puño con fuerza y flexiono los músculos y ya todos sabía lo que vendría después, el dio un golpe a la nada y el aire se partió en grietas y una poderosa onda de choque seguia de una poderosa onda expansiva de destrucción pulverizo todo lo que estaba en su camino con todo y guardias

-¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!- Inferno se reía desquiciada mente mientras cambio a su Whipfist y dio un barrida que destrozo a otra unidad de guardias que estaban llegando, una vez más Raynare veía temerosa la locura desenfrenada del hermano de su amado que a diferencia de él, él no tenía que ser tan sádico con simples enemigos, Dantrlan solo tenía que hacer lo que el hermano mayor tiene que hacer...sacar a su hermanito de problemas, él fue a gran velocidad y agarro a Inferno del cuello de su camisa y se lo llevo lejos junto con Kuroka cuando los guardias no los vean y se escondieron en un callejón, Dantrlan se quedó viendo con el ceño fruncido a su hermano

-¡Y bien!- él no le dirigió la mirada- Y bien...¿qué? - Dantrlan le dio un cocacho por hacerse el idiota- ¡Bien! ¡Bien! haaa~, lo siento por ser imprudente y empezar a matar y romper cosas- las 2 chicas tenían una gota de sudor al escuchar tan rara y bizarra disculpa, Dantrlan solo se soba la sien de la frente- ¿Cómo mínimo sabes en dónde estamos? -Él se quedó pensando con el dedo en la boca hasta que vio a su hermano con estrellas en los ojos- ¡EN DISNEYWORLD! -Dantrlan se dio un Face Palm y las chicas cada vez tenían mas gotas al ver la escena que se tornaba aún más rara luego él le dio otro golpe en la cabeza que le dejo un gran chichón- ¡Pendazo de ototo descerebrado! ¡ESTAMOS EN EL CIELO!- Kuroka estaba en shock ya que realmente estaba empezando a tener sus dudas sobre que era este lugar pero Inferno simplemente se mostró confundido- Eso es imposible, todo tu como yo técnicamente tenemos nuestras propias silla de oro con nuestros nombre planadas en el infierno- Aunque a ella les duela sabían era imposible que ellos sean personas de buenos actos, si llegaran a morir… si es que eso es posible, su único lugar serian en lo más profundo del infierno donde pagaran sus actos aunque ellos se burlarían por intentar torturar algo que ya no puede sentir dolor, en fin el caso es que los 2 hermanos seguían discutiendo entre sí sin llegar a nada en absoluto hasta que al final se salieron por completo del tema actual y empezaron a decir estupidez que nada tenían que ver- Te digo que es imposible que el coyote agarre al correcaminos- Dantrlan solo desestimo con su dedo- Es posible si el dejara de lado las cosas de acmé y comprara en MercadoLibre o en un OXXO- de nuevo Inferno le refuta- Pero entonces no tendría sentido así como Tom nunca agarraría a Jerry- Dantrlan ahora tenía una vena en la cabeza y las chicas pensaron que por fin se dio cuenta de la conversación sin sentido que tenían...- Pero aun así es posible ya que un gato es más listo que un ratón- yyyy murió ahí las chicas ahora tenían caras de póker al ver que los estaban completamente perdidos- Muy bien pongámoslo así...Si Catdog era mitad perro mitad gato y mitad perro eso no significa que eran siameses y que sus padres solo se emborracharon y ellos fueron un error- de nuevo Dantrlan desestima negando con la cabeza- No claro que no todos saben que Catdog es una mutación producto de un experimento fallido- los 2 asintieron mutuamente al estar de acuerdo pero entonces...

¡BLAM!... ¡BLAM!

Los 2 prototipos había sido golpeado por un sarten y un rodillo de los 2 hechos de adamantium lo curioso es que en ambos estaba plasmada la forma de sus cabezas, luego un largo un gran chibolo salió de sus cabezas mientras veían estrellitas- ¡USTEDES 2 YA PORTENSE SERIOS!- ellos se levantaron e Inferno hundió su chibolo en su cabeza de nuevo y Dantrlan también pero estos solo salieron con un sonido parecido al de cuando abres una caja registradora. Raro luego se los volvieron hundir pero esta vez de un solo golpe y ahí se quedaron luego Dantrlan tose un poco para tratar de recuperar la compostura -Bien lo que debemos hacer es ver la forma de salir sin que nos detecten...ideas- Inferno levanto la mano al instante y Dantrlan lo mira por un momento- Pero sin causar destrucción innecesaria- el entonces bajo la mano haciendo que él le saliera una vena, pero entonces Raynare levantó la mano y para Dantrlan eso fue como una iluminación entre la que acaba de pasar hace rato -Por qué Inferno-san y Kuroka-chan no crean una distracción para que nosotros escapemos- pero entonces ella se sonrojo mientras se sentia de alguna manera avergonzada- de esa forma tu y yo podremos escapar y formar una vida feliz juntos- Dantrlan aunque feliz por el gesto tenían otra vez una gota en la nuca- A-Alguna otra idea- lo que dijo hizo a Raynare hacer un mojin un poco infantil y entonces Inferno vuelve a levantar la mano esta ves Dantrlan por primera vez en su vida, decidió arriesgarse- Si...hermano- él tenía una gran sonrisa que no decía nada bueno- Créeme, esta idea funcionara y si no funciona entonces me atendré de hacer algo estúpido y violento por una semana- Dantrlan lo vio inseguro- Y si funciona -Ahora Inferno tenía una sonrisa de gato- Me dejaras grabarte a ti y a Ray-chan hacer azúcar para subirlo a RedTube- Por una vez en su vida Dantrlan había deseado que un plan de escape falle así cueste vida el solo estrecho la mano de su hermano- Bien! ¡Saa~ Kono Paty Hashimemashoka!

 ** _\- Un rato después -  
_**  
Todos los soldados estaban buscando a esos intrusos junto son el asesino desquiciado hasta que un silbido llamo su atención cuando se dieron vuelta vieron al loco que mutilo a sus compañero y tenía una horrible sonrisa plasmada en su cara luego el inclino un poco sus rodillas y como si fuera un mal presagio el estiro las dos manos hacia la izquierda y agarro...el aire, en efecto parecía que el había agarro el aire como si fuera un pedazo de tela a punto de ser desgarrado era como si lo sujetara pero entonces el bajo los brazo con fuerza y desgarro algo...era el balance del hemisferio, tomo se empezó a inclinar mientras la tierra se levantaba y los guardias no sabían que hacer en eso Inferno viendo su trabajo hecho fue directo al escondite de su hermano y las demás pero vio que su ataque también lo afecto pero de todas maneras no habían mas guardias y Dantrlan tenía una expresión de penumbra y derrota al saber lo que tendría que hacer después de salir de aquí, Inferno solo le dio unas palmaditas en su espala- Relax Bro te prometo que te daré el 50% de lo que gane con ese video

Lo que ellos no sabían era que estaban siendo observando por cierto arcángel siscon

Dantrlan y Raynare aprovecharon al tratar de regresar por la salida, pero para su horror no existia salida, literalmente las islas estaban flotando en el cielo, Dantrlan solo vitoreo con una sonrisa de victoria - ¡SIIII! JAJAJJAJA, ¡ahora no tendré que hacer ese video estúpido! - proclamo como si hubiera ganado un premio y Raynare tuvo una gota en la nuca, después se entendió en un aura oscura a su alrededor - Oh si no los hubiera matado a todos - suspiro cuando sintió el toque de su datenshi nerviosa en la miro y apunto a un grupo de ángeles que sobrevolaba el lugar y los iban a atacar, justo en esos momentos una mujer muy hermosa con un largo cabello Rubio, ojos color plata, un cuerpo espectacular, al parecer mucho más seductor y curvilíneo que Raynare y Kuroka, y por ultimo un aura de curiosidad y seriedad plasmada en su rostro al ver al monstruo y la dantenshi, solo esperemos que los instintos del virus no entren en celo o la hagan caer enamorada del... pero nunca se consigue lo que Dantrlan desea... y pronto la tendrá enamorada del...

 _ **\- Con Inferno -**  
_  
¡SHIHA! - Vittorio Inferno lanzando por enésima vez un golpe cargado con terremotos a un grupo de militares fuertemente armados, aunque contra él no le aran nada, el solo los destrozaba desde lejos con un terremoto, su Whipfist y de cerca con sus garras, MusscleMass, su espada, Kuroka solo desgarraba a los tontos que peleaban con ella, entonces un joven rubio con un aura extremadamente amable, que le molesto demasiado se acercó con una legión de ángeles...

Lamento la interrupción extraño-san, hablo el rubio - Inferno solo apretó su puño mientras concentraba su terremoto en sus garras listo para atacar - Pero tengo que evitar que sigas matando más personas - El canto alegremente mientras giraba en el aire - Así que ¿podrías dejar de atacar y rendirte? - El respondió con una sonrisa - Inferno lo miro detenidamente mientras Kuroka sudaba a balas al ver a un ángel de tan alto nivel y para su asombro ¡Inferno bajo los brazos!

¡BAM!

Lo que se vio después fue una poderosa onda de choque que viajo al ángel, este simplemente desapareció y apareció en otro lado con su misma sonrisa - entonces... ¿no te rendirás? - Inferno solo tenía una gran sonrisa en su cara y se preparó para lanzarse entonces paso algo que lo dejo anonadado el escenario cambio y el Tenshi estaba sentado en una mesa con un mantel muy elegante un juego de Té y una tetera llena de un delicioso te, se sentía por el aroma que le llegaba a sus fosas nasales, el ángel les hizo una señal que vengan y el solo asintió aturdido, ellos se sentaron y una pantalla holográfica apareció

La verdad necesitamos su ayuda Inferno-kun... y la ayuda de su hermano... - El ángel tenía una mirada seria en el rostro, era raro... pues era muy alegre y eso se veía extraño en el…

Después de todo el plan Z se ha puesto en acción...

Inferno se sentó y miro la tasa Te frente al de forma un poco dudosa, olía bien y todo pero... sus experiencias de vida le enseñaron que no todo es lo que parece podría estar envenenado o con algún antivirus o parasito que lo dejo vulnerable y la forma en se quedaba viendo la tasa llamado la atención del arcángel- Sucede algo Inferno-kun, has estado viendo su tasa por un tiempo, acaso no le apetece tomar un poco- él lo vio con desconfianza por un momento mientras Kuroka seguia sudando balas al estar en presencia de aquel que fue lo suficientemente calificado para hacer de Dios de repuesto, y que su Infi-chan hable con el como si a su parecer solo fuera una persona más ¡era de no creer!- Lo siento señor Tenshi, pero él te no es los mío, ¿no tienes unas Duff por ahí?- el arcángel tenía una gota de sudor por ello y solo chasqueo los dedos mientras un paquete de Duff de 3 pares apareció frente a Inferno, este solo agarro la lata la abrió y puso los pies sobre la mesa para su comodidad pero Kuroka solo volvió a sudar balas al ver tal falta de respeto incluso, él debe tener límites!...¿Verdad?- Oye porque no bebes un poco tú también...de esa forma podría ser más cómoda la charla eh- el arcángel seguia sonriendo pero tenía un gotón y negó gentilmente con las manos- N-No gracias no bebo...soy un poco débil con el alcohol- Inferno protesto-¡Eeeeeeh~! ¡Venga hombre un trago no te matara…aunque… ¡eres inmortal! ¡Aaaaaahahahaha~!- él se golpe la rodilla mientras ría ya que al parecer esa cerveza estaba especialmente hecha para Prototipos, Inferno estaba medio-ebrio-

Inferno-kun, vera necesito de su ayuda y de su hermano- Inferno tomo otro trago de su amada duff- Y *hip* porque una santa deidad estará clamando la ayuda de unos seres tan "inferiores" como nosotros eee~ *Hip* - dijo sarcástico y ya un poco borracho después de la cuarta cerveza genéticamente modificada pero Michael seguia con una expresión seria- Realmente necesito su ayuda lo que se avecina podría afectar a todas las facciones si no se evita a toda costa- Inferno dejo de beber su duff y eso era muy raro de él sabiendo que siempre se termina una lata antes de hablar ¡y esta no estaba ni por la mitad! -Ya veo…bien sustituto…te escucho- Auch eso fue como un golpe un poco en los bajos para Michael, pero decidió ignorarlo y explicar sobre que trataba el Plan Z a inferno y este se quedó en shock- ¡¿E- ¡¿Estás hablando enserio?!- El arcángel solo asintió con seriedad- Así es si el Plan Z se llegara a completar, todo como lo conocemos se vendrá abajo y nadie se salvara- Inferno estaba casi en shock, pero si la persona que los tenían era...- El Gobierno Mundial...p-pero ¡Jiji dijo que lo pondría seguro! Jiji y Sengoku-ojisan no serían capaces de poner en practica algo como eso!…a menos que...! -Michael completo la frase con mucha pesadez en su vos- A menos que están siendo controlados...me temo que si-

Inferno estaba en shock, debía de decirle a su hermano lo más pronto posible... pero antes…

Lo que paso después puede ser descrito como un Harlem shake en el que Inferno sostenía un embudo en la boca de Michael mientras él y Kuroka gritaban

¡FONDO FONDO!  
¡FONDO FONDO!  
¡FONDO FONDO!

 _ **\- Mientras con Dantrlan y Raynare -**  
_  
Los 2 se quedaron viendo a la hermosa divinidad que estaba que se postro casi frente a ellos, bueno Raynare solo estaba un poco molesta al ver a su DD tan embobado al perderse en esas sensuales curvas, esos tan inocentes ojos y ese cuerpo tan puro que casi clamaba por ser corrompido, era embriagador- "Como te haría cagar pa' dentro"- pensó mientras se imaginaba a esa valiosa figura desnuda tirada en su cama prepara para una noche de zambomba extrema pero en eso Dantrlan fue sacado de su fantasía por un fuerte golpe de Raynare que le dejo un enorme chichón- ¡AU! ¡Porque fue eso! - cuando la vio ella simplemente le dio la espada con las mejillas infladas y un ligero tono rojo- ¡U-Urusaitonkashi! -entonces Dantrlan proceso lo que él estaba pensado hace rato... ¡Mierda! La presencia de esa ángel hizo que gran parte de su lujuria y deseo reprimido salieran, mientras cerca este ella menos podrá controlarse hasta que ser termine convirtiendo en una bestia en celo... tenía que hacer algo

-¡LA PUTA QUE TE PARIO Y LA CONCHA LA LORAAAA~!- Dantrlan reconoció eses vocabulario vulgar donde fuera, era su hermano pero era la peor faceta de su hermano...si hay algo pero que un Inferno sádico y completamente desquiciado era un Inferno borracho ya que cuando estaba así se pone casi igual ...que el Bananero- ¡Hermano!, como demonios te emborrachaste y... ¿qué es eso que llevas en tu espalda? ... espera... ¡EEEEEEEEEK!- el tenia a Michael en su espalda pero el tenia remolinos en los ojos y la cara completamente roja mientras decía incoherencias afortunadamente Kuroka estaba normal- ¡PERO QUE MIERDA HAS HECHO BAKA OTOTO!- el solo le mostro el dedo de en medio- ¡ACM1PT COLORADO DE MIERDA!- el seguia completamente borracho y para colmo volvió a abrir otra lata de duff genéticamente alterada y se la empezó a tragar de bola

Lo peor que podía pasar eran muchas cosas, cosas estúpidas, cosas extrañas, pero lo que Dantrlan veía en frente a él era bastante raro... no todos los días te encuentras al actual líder de la facción de los ángeles como una mierda borracha y Dantrlan no sabía si reírse, llorar o simplemente ir a golpear a su hermano, el suspiro y se acercó mientras su hermano seguía con su lata de Duff alterada, Dantrlan no tenía confianza en esa cerveza, los [Prototype] no tenían esas debilidades, algo raro debió haber estado presente en esa extraña bebida, claro todo era relativamente normal, un Michael borracho, un Inferno borracho...un árbol borracho?... WTF que es ese maldito pollo bailando! ¡¿QUÉ MIERDA HACE BARNY EL DINOSAURIO BAILANDO BREAKDANCE EN MEDIO DE LA CARRETERA?!

"¿Qué paso amiguito?" dijo el icono infantil mientras se daba unos pasos dignos del Bad Boy

Dantrlan cada vez parecía mas mindfuckeado por lo que pasaba y no reacciono cuando el abrió la boca de la impresión al ver una ángel de pelo morado y ojos morados en las piernas de Inferno... lo extraño es que no parece que iba a caer, el sonrió dentro de sí mismo, el sabia la respuesta, el virus altera genéticamente a su pareja haciéndoles imposible mutar, manteniendo su origen real, por eso ella no caería aunque este enamorada de él, sinceramente o lujuria... okey, esto se estaba poniendo fogoso, mierda!, iban a hacerlo

¡OTOUTO BASTA YA! - Grito con enojo Dantrlan al ver todo esto... entonces para su mala suerte otra ángel condenadamente exitada se acercaba a él pero fue pateada lejos por una celosa Raynare, él la miro con ojos abiertos - Ella te quería alejar de mi - Ella se lanzó a él y lo abrazo - Yo no quería - ella hizo un puchero lindo el rio y le susurro algo - No te preocupes que mi amor por ti no cambiara kay'? - el pregunto y ella asintió él se iba a ir de nuevo y vio que ella lo jalaba, entonces el la vio frunciendo sus labios, quería un beso... el suspiro - niña mimada jeh - Raynare se sonrojo y luego sus labios se unieron, ella chillo emocionada, entonces él fue hacia Inferno -

Entonces el coyote me llamo para ayudarlo a atrapar al correr caminos - Explicaba Inferno energéticamente y muy borracho, curiosamente la Tenshi no estaba en ningún lado, él se encogió de hombros y se acercó a él y lo golpeo - ¡IDIOTA QUE DIANTRES ESTAS HACIENDO! - Inferno solo se sobo el chicho en la cabeza e hizo un puchero a Dantrlan, el solo tenía una vena en la cabeza y sonrió maléficamente - Hermano... esto me va a doler más a mí que a ti... - Buenas tardes... ¿cervecería Duff? - Comenzó Dantrlan e Inferno se congelo... ya creía donde iría su hermano - Si, hablamos de nuestras acciones en conjunto, si esas mismas estaba pensando en venderlas, ah ¿sí?, ohm gracias es una cantidad generosa amigo... - El sonrió con una sonrisa de gato e Inferno solo grito, disipando su borrachera de golpe...

¡NOOOOO MI PRECIOSOOOOO!

 _ **\- Omake -**  
_  
Se veía a Monkey D. Garp sentado en un cuarto oscuro en el que parecía un laboratorio genético, él tenía una sonrisa despiadada y un aura oscura en su alrededor, se escuchaba el Tic Tac de un reloj, eso pondría nervioso a cualquiera... pero él no es cualquiera...

BIP BIP BIP

¡Por fin está listo!

Entonces se vio el artefacto creado por el fundidor de moléculas. era...

Una hamburguesa...

ÑAM ÑAM,  
Esta buena esta cosa que le dicen Kangreburger - Garp sonrió y rio

Y SOLO SON MIAS BWAHAHAHHAHAHA

¡NOOOOOOOOOO! ¡QUE HAS HECHOOO MALDITOOOOO!- Inferno lloraba al ver como todo su hermoso néctar se iba el cayo de rodillas y la voluntad de pelear despareció al igual que la borrachera, Dantrlan veía con una gota de sudor como el aura deprimente se hacía cada vez más grande y suspiro- Calma adicto...les dije que cancelaran y que solo era para ver cuánto dinero había dinero había en total y debo decir que eras muy bueno en los negocios tienes como uno 50.000.000$ en tu cuenta y todo en una nueva cerveza que potencia el estado de ebriedad haciéndolo durar más sin la resaca al día siguiente...interesante producto- alago e Inferno volvió a tener el autoestima al 100% mientras las jarras de cerveza estaban plasmadas en sus ojos pero este no era momento para ello ya que tenían a un arcángel aun ebrio e inconsciente pero lo malo es que ahora ya no tenían que pelear con soldados armados hasta los dientes ni divinidades de gran poder...no lo que enfrentaban era algo MUCHO peor...eran- ¡ANGELES FOGOSAS!- Dantrlan señalo al enemigo que venía volando a la velocidad más poderosa de todas...la de la lujuria

Al ser ángeles que han tenido que abstenerse desde el día de su nacimiento han tenido que reprimir sus deseos carnales para evitar caer pero cuando estos 2 sementales llegaron mostrando esos cuerpos y rostros esculpidos por los dioses y su poderosa masculinidad y virilidad aparecieron reprimir su lujuria y deseo sexual fue un completo fracaso, nuestros héroes ahora debía confrontar a un ejército... ¡UN EJERCITO DE LA GRAN PUTAA~!

-¡Pero que mierda quiere decir eso!- Dantrlan tenía una marca en la cabeza por la idiotez que dijo el narrador rompiendo por completo la cuarta pared el caso es que ellos decidieron empezar a correr a correr no solo por sus vidas sino para salvar sus pedazos...de una posible muerte por exceso de fornicación, una de las muertes más hermosa y anhelada de todas

-¡DEJA DE DECIR BOLUDECES NARRADOR GARKA!- grito de nuevo Dantrlan quien seguia corriendo de tras de Inferno quien llevaba a Michael y Kuroka y Dantrlan también tuvo que llevar a Raynare ya que su velocidad era lo suficientemente potente como para rivalizar con la de sus calenturientas

-¡INFERNO-SAMAAAA~!-  
-¡DANTRLAN-SAMAAAA~!-

Los hermanos casi palidecen al ver como sus rostros se hundían mas en la lujuria casi podían ver sus pezones erectos! Los hermanos D tuvieron que ver la manera de zafarse de esta y tenían que hacerlo, pero entonces vio cómo su hermano empezó a perder velocidad- ¡Inferno vamos creo que ya casi veo la salida!- Inferno estaba cada vez más lento casi estaba en las garras de esas arpías cachondas, pero entonces a Dantrlan se le ocurre una idea- ¡INFERNO! -el levanto la cabeza al ver lo que su hermano tenía en la mano- ¡TOMAAAAAA! - ese "toma" se repita como el eco cuando lanzo la lata de duff alterada e Inferno la agarro con una gran sonría, mordió la hebilla de la lata y la arranco mientras tragaba el líquido, curiosamente en ese momento sonaba la canción de cierto marinero que comía espinacas y se hacía súper fuerte

-¡Tomando cerveza y pateando traseros! ¡Inferno el Cabronazo Soy! ¡ChuuChuu! - Dantrlan tenía una gota de sudor, pero cuando menos se da cuenta algo lo agarra de la cintura mientras se eleva el cielo a gran velocidad- ¡EL PODER DE LA DUFF SEA CON NOSOTROS! ¡VANGA A NOSOTROS TU LICOR Y NO NOS DEJAES CAER EN LAS GARKAS BARATAS! ¡SANPUTADO SEA EL BANANERO AQUI EN LA TIERRA COMO EN YOUTUBE! ¡BENDITA SEA MUÑEZA SYSTEEEEEEM!- como si fuera el puto amo Inferno dejo a las ángeles en el polvo mientras ellos escapaban de la isla a gran velocidad con un Michael aun dormido de ebriedad, una Raynare mareada, una Kuroka igual de mareada, un Dantrlan completamente mainfuckado por las palabras de su hermano que de alguna manera seguia bajo una luz dorada celestial extraño, Dantrlan prefirió no pensarlo mucho hasta que sintió algo en su otro brazo y se trataba de la ángel condenadamente sexy que estaba hace rato... - debí de haberla agarrado durante la confusión, - pero ella tenía remolinos en los ojos... debió de ser el mareo

-Porque no puedo tener un día normal pero peor aún... ¡PORQUE AUN TENGO PROBLEMAS CON LAS MUJERESSSS!

Inferno como un puto Dios iba saltando en el aire gracias a su hermoso Sky Walk, todo iba relativamente bien pero Inferno no sabía la maldición de los [Prototype], y no, no nos referimos a las matanzas y destrucción, sino algo peor, Dantrlan tiene muchos problemas con las mujeres a diferencia de Inferno Dantrlan era alguien serio, amable y protector, aunque Inferno era todo eso también, pero era Tsundere por dentro y nunca lo demostraba - ¿Porque siento que alguien me insulto? - Se preguntó Inferno mientras seguia en el aire... Por esas razones Dantrlan tenía tantos problemas de mujeres, pero había algo detrás... era el ¡MALDITO VIRUS DE LOS COJONES!, a Inferno no le había afectado en menor cantidad porque le gustaban las matanzas y siempre estaba en ellas y el virus lo complacía... dándole poder y resistencia así que el virus no se preocupaba en más que sobrevivir, por otro lado Dantrlan solo luchaba cuando tenía que hacerlo... y así ganaba demasiada atención...

Y bien... - Pregunto Dantrlan a Inferno el cual estaba serio... pero borracho preguntando en voz alta - ¿Si nosotros podemos esquivar una bala que va a la velocidad del sonido, entonces nosotros vamos más allá que la velocidad del sonido? - Dantrlan tuvo una gota... al parecer otra vez está sufriendo los efectos del alcohol... ahora él se preguntaba por la sexy y caliente mujer que tenía en sus brazos, era un ángel literalmente, y por Dios ¡tenía el cuerpo más sexy que había visto! - Auch - Él se quejó al sentir un golpe y vio a Raynare con los ojos llorosos y una mueca triste... mierda no lo dijo en voz alta - ¡Baka! - Ella lloro y él se sentía como una mierda en ese momento, el sonrió y esperaría para arreglar ese problema, ¡con una noche de zambomba caliente claro!... ¡mierda sus instintos están volviendo a salir!

¿A dónde vamos Hermano? - Pregunto Dantrlan entonces Inferno sonrió oscuramente y señalo hacia un portal que se dirigía... al fondo del mar?, ¿qué carajos? - Tengo hambre - Inferno se quejó - Pues consume algo ¡Duh! - Respondió Dantrlan, pero Inferno frunció el ceño - Estoy cansado de órganos licuados broda - Dantrlan suspiro y pregunto curioso - ¿Porque quieres ir al fondo del mar? - Pregunto Dantrlan e Inferno lo vio como si fuera un estúpido y proclamo con las manos abiertas soltándolos a todos - ¡Porque la comida ahí es deliciosa! - Él no se dio cuenta y todos cayeron - Mierda... -

Cuando Inferno iba cayendo se encontró en un lugar extraño, en donde había dos estatuas gigantescas de... el y su hermano?, porque hacían un lugar raro con un pentagrama gigante ¡y ellos caían ahí!

¡BOOOOMMMM!

Cuando el suelo retumbo el solo vio un grupo de encapuchados que se arrodillaban ante ellos y uno se levantó - ¡Por fin vinieron mis reyes, los estamos esperando, espero que estén listos para la coronación real!

Este iba a ser un largo día - Suspiraron Dantrlan e Inferno

Ahora habían muchas preguntas... la primera de ellas era como respiraban bajo el agua y no se referían a ellos mismo ya que ellos no necesitan respirar y pueden aguantar la presión del mar aun si esta sea de 5000 leguas, se preguntaban cómo era que los demás podrían respirar si estaban bajo el agua...fucklogic...El caso es que los hermanos se quedaron viendo a los encapuchados que seguía postrados como si ellos fueran una especie de divinidad y las estatuas de ellos no estaban ayudando mucho la verdad...para colmo las chicas había quedado inconsciente por la caída excepto por Michael quine seguía inconsciente...¿en serio? ¿tan débil es con el licor? vaya un súper ángel resulto ser...¡no puede ni con un simple atrajo de FONDO!, los hermanos no confiaban en lo más mínimo en estos tipos es por eso que Inferno mantenía un terremoto en su mano pero era invisible al ojo de estas criaturas o lo que sean y provoca un maremoto podría ser demasiado ya que a esta profundidad si era descuidada sus terremoto podrían alcanzar el núcleo y BOOM adiós mundo y su hermano lo castigaría un mes sin Duff el solo pensarlo le hace palidecer- Oye broda...quienes son los raros y~ que es eso de Reyes- le dijo a través de su enlace mental- Créeme yo tampoco tengo ni idea de lo que pasa aquí, solo sigue la corriente y lleva a las chicas si estos tipos hacen algo sabes que hacer- Inferno lo vio seriamente- Entiendo pero no usare mis terremotos si lo hago puede que alcancen el núcleo del planeta- Dantrlan asintió y los 2 agarraron a sus amigos inconscientes mientras eran llevados hacia una especie de castillo que brillaba y que estaba hecho de oro sólido, era una ciudad marítima...espera...sus amigos respiran bajo el agua...personas raras con capuchas diciendo que son reyes...ciudadela marítima dorada...¡¿ESTABAN EN LA...?!- ¡Bienvenidos a la Atlántida! ¡Rey Inferno! ¡Rey Dantrlan! -sus sospechas se confirmaron, Dantrlan estaba con cara de no mames e Inferno tenia estrellas en los ojos

No era posible, una ciudad que lleva perdida durante siglos y ellos estaban en presencia de lo que sería el hallazgo más grande de la historia...y ellos eran los reyes de ese hallazgo no lo podían creer- ¡Nii-san somos los reyes de la Atlántida! -Dantrlan no lo podía creer…¡su hermano lo llamo Nii-san! No lo llamaba así desde…desde...desde que ese terrible día sucedió Dantrlan de repente se sintió un poco nostálgico por aquellos días de juegos e inocencia…como los extrañaba... ¡su Hermano se quedó en shock al haber dicho eso inconscientemente- ¡E- ¡E- ¡Espera e-e-escuchaste mal…yo no dije nada eso- Dantrlan no le prestó atención y solo se encogió de hombros- Esta bien es normal, soy tu hermano después de todo- Inferno solo se quejó- ¡No te hagas una idea equivoca, Konoyaro! - Él no le presto atención y siguieron hacia la entrada que llevaba hacia la ciudad donde se podía ver un enorme e imponente castillo hecho de oro. Los guardias se arrodillaron a su presencia mostrando respeto y abrieron la puerta para dejarlos pasar, ellos no dijeron nada y siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la entrada de la ciudadela, curiosamente ahí estaban un montón de ciudadanos que vitorearon a su llegada

¡Los Reyes han llegado!  
¡LARGA VIDA A SU MAJESTAAAAAD!

Los hermanos solo veían algo indiferentes a estas criaturas ya que algo había en todo esto que no les gustaba en los más mínimo...era como si hubiera algo escondido en esto que podría saltar sobre ellos en cualquier momento...y no literalmente

Luego de una caminata llegaron a la entrada del castillo solo para ver que el interior era un deleite para la vista...era incluso más impresionante que los aposentos de un arcángel...todo estaba hecho de oro y gemas, joyas y rubíes Dantrlan admiro el bello paisaje pero Inferno solo babeaba mientras sus ojos se parecía a algo como esto $¬$ Dantrlan tenía una gota de sudor lo que menos quería es que en su primer día como reyes a su hermano se le ocurra robar- Mis reyes la ceremonia comenzara en una horas, hasta entonces siéntanse gustos de pasear por su palacio...la cena real estará en 30 minutos- Dantrlan asintió pero entonces vio cómo su Hermano que tenía estrellas en los ojos se fue a explorar como si fuera un niño, sus amigos inconsciente fueron llevados a unas recamaras que estaba en sus aposentos, eso fue lo que aquel encapuchado y Dantrlan decidió ir a ver como estaban

Inferno se pasaba por el lugar y claro...saqueando todo lo que podía, no se iban a quedar mucho tiempo él lo sabía ya que los desmadres y huidas siempre son rápidos y cunado menos se lo espera por ello decidió saquear todo lo que puedan antes de que tengan que largarse

-¡Gujejejejeje ahora podre promocionar mi nuevo Spright Duff!- dijo mientras los signos del dinero estaban en sus ojos...lo malo era que ahora que solo estaba pensando en otra cosa aparte de la matanza su virus empezó su estaba de apareamiento la cual...ha estado reprimida y concentrada desde que Inferno era...bueno Inferno

El pobre ahora va a conocer el verdadero dolor de cojones de su hermano...literalmente

Jejejeje~ - Inferno caminaba dando pequeños saltitos preparándose mentalmente a las toneladas de dinero que tendría promocionar su cerveza y vaya que iba a ganar dinero, posiblemente aquí en la Antártida todos estén podridos en él, pero el poco sabía que dos cosas iban a atacar, uno era que las mujeres aquí eran como cualquier mujer y dos... serian afectadas por el estado en celo del virus.

 ** _\- Con Dantrlan-  
_**  
Dantrlan solo suspiro mientras el iba a sus aposentos, el había escuchado los relatos de su consejero real, supuestamente ellos eran los reyes del lugar y ellos podrían estar en el agua como si no pasara nada, al ser los Reyes del mar no les afectaría, quitándose el peso de encima de morir por los efectos de la Akuma No Mi la cual rechazaba el agua en circunstancias normales, pero el agua y ellos son la misma esencia así que ¿porque rechazarse así mismo?, Dantrlan suspiro, todo esto era una reverenda mierda

El entro a sus aposentos y se sorprendió, todo era tan lujoso, una cama tamaño rey de al menos 5 metros de largo y 7 metros de anchos, pero porque una cama tan grande?, al pensar en eso él tuvo un escalofríos e Inferno curiosamente lo sintió, pero ambos lo desestimaron rápidamente y suspiraron, el camino y se subió a su cama para dormir un poco, aunque los [Prototype] no lo necesiten el placer de dormir es demasiado grande para ser ignorado, así que el suavemente se acostó en la cama a dormir, inconscientemente agarro un curioso y gran bulto en su cama y se aferró a él como si fuera un gran peluche para dormir, mientras que cierta Datenshi abrazo en sueños con una sonrisa linda y feliz, ella no sabía pero sentía que estaba en brazos de su DD

Sin que nadie lo supiera una figura voluptuosa rubia abrazaba a Dantrlan por la espalda aplastando sus grandes y suaves pechos contra el... será una mañana bastante movida para Dantrlan

 _ **\- Con Inferno -**  
_  
Inferno estaba en el momento más feliz de su vida, su cerveza se vendía bien!, pero... bueno él no se había dado cuenta que estaba en un bar femenino, tenía un montón de mujeres hermosas, calientes y borrachas, el abrió muchos los ojos al verse rodeado de tanta mujer y realmente se sintió nervioso, él era un asesino y pocas veces se relacionaba con mujeres, si bien no le importaba lo que le molestaba era la mirada lujuriosa que tenían todas ellas en su rostro, el trajo fuerte mientras una le llamo la atención, una **MILF** con un cuerpo espectacular y bien dotado, con un vestido pegado al cuerpo, hasta los muslos color lila y una abertura que iba de arriba hacia abajo mostrando parte de sus tentadores pechos y para colmo él se sentía caliente... pero una cosa es ir a uno con una chica y otra era muy diferente es irse a un gran grupo de chicas cachondas y con resistencia abismal...

Inferno ese día conoció el Infierno Celestial y maldijo a su virus con toda su alma...

Mientras tanto en otro lugar un grupo de personas encapuchadas estaban en una reunión - Así que... nuestros reyes por fin están aquí? - Pregunto uno, recibiendo un asentimiento colectivo - Bien es hora de empezar todo esto - Entonces se quitaron las máscaras mostrando hermosas mujeres con una gran sonrisa, también había hombres, e incluso el que acompaño a Dantrlan se encontraba, pero... una luz los envolvió y hermosas chicas quedaron en su lugar... - ¡Espero que no evadan sus responsabilidades Dantrlan-sama/Inferno-sama! - Ellas clamaron y dejaron salir un lindo ya~ colectivo... Si definitivamente el virus decidió mindfuckearlos ahora...

¡JUSTAMENTE AHORA!, ¡MALDITO VIRUS!

En momentos como estos Inferno recordó porque siempre se concentraba más en la matanza y la sed de sangre que en otras cosas... ¡la razón era para que su maldito virus no entrara en ese estado de celo de mierda!...ahora estaba casi literalmente hasta el cuello de mujeres y se podría decir hasta la "cabeza" si saben a lo que quiere decir pero de entre todas las perras calenturientas que habían solo una realmente le llamo la atención y era la que trae ese vestido tan llamativo y estimulante sin contar esa majestuosa figura de diosas, esa figura era lo que realmente lo estaba encendiendo de verdad y no estas zorras amateur que solo se limitaban a sobarle el pedazo pero en fin el solo se quejó un poco hasta que vio a esa diosa hacer su movimiento ella se levantó de su mesa y fue caminando lentamente hacia Inferno contoneando esas caderas que realmente lo estaban poniendo a 1000 y para colmo mientras se exitaba mas el virus potenciaba el estado de celo haciendo a las mujeres borrachas cada vez más inestables sexualmente y parece que la diosa también estaba teniendo problemas para mantener su compostura, Inferno tenía la mente en blanco en estos momentos solo quería follar... ¡follar como si no hubiera un mañana! la diosa presiono sus enormes pechos sobre el de nuestro héroe, la sensación hacia que su compañero se pusiera como el acero y estaba caliente como recién salido de la lava donde se forjo!, las chicas dejaron salir un estudiante Kya~! al ver como ese monstruo se asoma en sus pantalones

-Tu cerveza es buena...dime cómo te llamas, Dar~ling~- Inferno se sentía casi mareado por el exceso de excitación- M-Me llamo...I-Inferno- dijo mientras la baba se le salía al poder esos monstruos enormes presionar tanto su cuerpo a ella le gusto su reacción- Dime...sabes dónde podemos..."ayudarte" con tu problema- el ronroneo e Inferno se volvió fuera de sí, y señalo un hotel que curiosamente estaba frente al bar las chicas no perdieron tiempo y lo llevaron arrastrando hacia haya pero la que más lo agarraba era aquella extraña pero esta se volteo mientras le guiñaba el ojo- Por cierto...me llamo Kazehana, un placer conocerte, Inferno-kun-

Inferno no lo sabía pero había algo en esta chica que lo intrigaba como si ocultara algo...lo malo es que no lo pudo pensar más ya que las chicas lo tiraron a la cama y le destrozaron la ropa con impaciencia

 _ **\- Mientras con Dantrlan -**  
_  
El hermano mayor estaba teniendo el momento más pacífico de toda su vida al poder dormir plácidamente ya que no había tenido un sueño tan profundado en un chingo de tiempo eso fue hasta que apretó una parte muy blandita de su "peluche" el cual dejo salir un lindo gemido, eso fue lo que destrozo por completo el lindo sueño que tenía el cual era uno en el cual jugada una partida doble en el play en el Xenoverse donde le pateaba el trasero a Inferno usando a Vegito y Inferno usaba a Broly...cuando abrió los ojos vio- ¡Oppai!- si vio un par de pechos que conocía muy bien eran los de su querida datenshi y cuando trato de levantar la mirada solo alcanzo a ver que ella seguía dormida y luego abrazo su cabeza y la pego hacia sus pechos- ¡Mooo~! ¡Dantrlan-kun~! ¡Que Ecchiii~!- él tenía una gota al escuchar eso pero luego sintió algo en la espalda...era suave...como un malvavisco pero enorme como una sandía...cuando intento ver se dio cuenta de que la diosa sexy que trajo se había aferrado a su cintura mientras presionaba esos tanques contra su espalda y lo malo era que lo estaba poniendo demasiado caliente y el ¡puto virus hizo su trabajo!

Lo que vino después ya era de esperarse, las 2 tenían la respiración entrecortada al sentir como sus cuerpos se calentaban y entraban en un peligroso estado de excitación para su buena suerte Kuroka estaba en los aposentos de su hermano por lo cual estaba a salvo pero Michael seguia en este cuarto derecho estaba en la cama de enfrente...si se despertara sería terrible pero teniendo en cuenta que fue Inferno el que lo emborracho no vería de preocuparse demasiado

-"¡A mi dios todopoderoso por favor no hagas nada que detenga este momento~!"- curiosamente cierta persona en un hotel no muy lejos de ahí que estaba siendo cabalgado por la 34# mujer pensaba lo mismo ya que realmente lo necesitaba, las chicas se empezaron a juntar demasiado al cuerpo de Dantrlan mientras que respiraban cada vez más excitadas hasta que la ángel empezó a bajar su mano donde su cuerpo le ordenaba que debía ir...a los pantalones del [Prototype]

Pero no siempre era como una quiere…

 ** _\- Lugar desconocido – Palacio de la Antartida-_**

En un cuarto secreto del castillo los grupos de hermosas mujeres estaban ya poniendo en práctica su plan de convertir a sus Reyes en lo progenitores para hacer que su raza no se extinga y para ellos necesitaban que ellos las impregnaran...ese era su cometido y como "buenas" súbditas que son los obligaran a cumplirlo, de nuevo volvieron a soltar un Kya~! colectivo al imaginarse montando a esos monstruos

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Y… ¡CORTE!**

 **Uff sí que fue un capitulo muy extenso –Dantrlan se seca el sudor de la frente e Inferno asiente- bien… nos vemos en el capítulo siguiente**

 **Y no se preocupen chicos, ¡hay aventuras raras y locas para rato!**

 **Por cierto si hasta a ahora no te has topado con Inferno y te quieres hechar unas buenas risas aquí te dejo su enlace a su perfil** **www .fanfiction u /5737167 /**

 **Hasta la próxima –Se despide un aburrido Dantrlan-**

 **¡Matta-nee minna-san! –Se despide alegremente Inferno-**


End file.
